


Рыжая борода/Redbeard

by Ryola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Implied Femslash, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Psychology, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: Джон узнает, что у Шерлока был поцелуй с мужчиной 15 лет назад, который он вспоминает до сих пор. Это откровение меняет все.





	1. Chapter 1

      Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, проживающие на Бейкер-стрит 221б, были очень разными мужчинами, но в одном они были похожи: оба плохо переносили отсутствие дел, так что Майкрофт, явившийся в их пыльную гостиную одним ясным зимним утром был как нельзя кстати.  
  
      — Помоги нам, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты наша единственная надежда, — негромко сказал Джон себе под нос, присаживаясь на журнальный столик, чтобы видеть обоих братьев. Он даже не мог сказать, зачем понизил голос, маловероятно, что кто-то из Холмсов когда-либо смотрел «Звездные Войны».   
  
      Два брата казались Джону ещё более непохожими друг на друга, чем раньше. Майкрофт был одет в серый костюм-тройку и голубую рубашку с тёмно-синим галстуком. Его туфли ослепительного блестели, а волосы были аккуратно причесаны. С другой стороны — Шерлок: босой, с торчащими кучерями, в домашнем халате поверх полосатых пижамных штанов и растянутой белой футболки. Безупречность против хаоса.  
  
      С момента завершения последнего дела прошла неделя, и терпение Шерлока было на исходе. Но он, хоть и нуждался в пище для своих мозгов, был упертым человеком и никогда бы не признался, что рад видеть избавление от скуки в лице старшего брата. Поэтому Джон приготовился к обычной перепалке.   
  
      — Нет.   
  
      — Я еще ничего не сказал.  
  
      — Нет, чтобы ты ни сказал.  
  
      Джон закатил глаза, а Майкрофт, который прямо сейчас сидел в джоновом кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и внимательно посмотрел на своего брата. Пальцы его правой руки несильно сжимали ручку зонта. Майкрофт был расслаблен и спокоен. В отличие от Джона.   
  
      — Я знаю, что у тебя давно не было дела, я также знаю, что в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа ты ничего нового не получишь, если, конечно, у твоего дражайшего инспектора внезапно не найдется какой-нибудь кровожадный маньяк, — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся и продолжил: —  _достойный_  твоего внимания. Так что я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе дело. Стоит только выслушать, и оно у тебя будет.   
  
      Шерлок, надо отдать ему должное, не пошевелил ни одним мускулом своего худого лица или тела. Он замер, как чёртово мраморное изваяние. Целую минуту стояла тишина, Джон даже невольно затаил дыхание.  
  
      — Нет, обойдусь без твоих подачек.  
  
      — Что ж, Шерлок, вижу ты такой же ребенок, как и раньше, — вздохнул Майкрофт. Он выпрямил спину и разъединил скрещенные ноги одним элегантным движением, которое означало «я собираюсь уходить».  
  
      Они оба позеры, эти Холмсы, Джон давно знал это. И знал, что в другое время подобное поведение его позабавило бы. Но Джону нужно было дело. Любое. Точнее, любой предлог, чтобы взять свой ЗИГ Зауэр и поднять уровень адреналина в крови.   
  
      — Шерлок, — зашипел Джон. — Ради всего святого, просто выслушай его. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты начнёшь опять палить в стену.   
  
      — О, так ты беспокоишься обо мне? Или о себе? — Шерлок повернул к Джону свое лицо с выражением легкого недоумения.   
  
      Джон сжал челюсти, но ничего не ответил.  
  
      — Ах, да, прелестное занятие, — протянул Майкрофт и перевел взгляд на жёлтый смайлик на обоях. — Доктор Уотсон прав, Шерлок. Твоя переносимость скуки оставляет желать лучшего, — Майкрофт сузил глаза и слегка наклонил голову на бок. — Интересно, ты вспоминаешь?..   
  
      — Заткнись, — резко ответил Шерлок и Джону показалось, что Майкрофт не успел сказать что-то очень важное.   
  
      — О чем это он, Шерлок? — Джон перевел взгляд с расслабленного старшего Холмса к внезапно напрягшемуся младшему.  
  
      — Ни о чем, — поспешно ответил Шерлок, и так сильно впился взглядом в Майкрофта, что становилось совершенно понятно: он врёт. — Уходи. Немедленно.   
  
      — О, он вам не рассказывал, не так ли? — Майкрофт улыбнулся Джону. — Забавно, я полагал, что у вас более… доверительные отношения.   
  
      — О чем вы говорите? — Джон даже не заметил, как подался вперед всем корпусом и теперь сидел на краешке журнального столика.  
  
      — Правильнее сказать «о ком», — елейным голосом поправил Майкрофт.   
  
      — Нечего рассказывать. Ничего интересного. Уходи, Майкрофт, иначе ты станешь достойной заменой стене.   
  
      — Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт, поднимаясь с кресла. — Джон. Счастливо оставаться.  
  
      Они обменялись коротким рукопожатием и Майкрофт ушел. Шерлок в этот день не проронил больше ни слова, извлекая из скрипки то напряженные, то душераздирающие звуки, которые сложно было назвать музыкой. А Джон так и не рискнул начать разговор, и поздно вечером, лежа в своей постели, думал, какую тайну хранит его сосед по квартире?  
  


*** *** ***

  
      Джон еле разлепил глаза под звук будильника на мобильном телефоне и застонал, уронив лицо в подушку. Ему предстояло дежурство в клинике. Не бог весть что, но лучше, чем сидеть совсем без дела. Было бы неплохо выйти из дома и отвлечься. Джон выключил раздражающее пиликанье, и встал, чтобы сходить в туалет.   
  
      Вчерашние мысли, из-за которых Джон полночи ворочался без сна, хоть и вяло, но опять зашевелились в голове. Какая история не скрывалась бы за намеками Майкрофта, она явно была чем-то очень личным для Шерлока. Однако, Джон знал, что начать расспрашивать было плохой идеей. Есть две вещи, которые не стоит делать по отношению к Шерлоку: не стоит давить на него и недооценивать его способность мстить Джону, озвучивая самые мелкие подробности его личной жизни. Не то чтобы Джону было чего стыдиться, но все же довольно неловко выслушивать дедукции, которые указывали на то, как часто и долго Джон находится в душе и с чем это связано.   
  
      Джон вернулся в комнату и подошёл к окну: в оранжевом свете фонарей мелькали снежинки, оседая на деревьях, кустах и тротуаре словно кучки взбитых белков.   
  
      «Красиво и спокойно, — подумал Джон. — Шерлока это расстроит». Его сосед больше обрадовался бы расчлененному трупу под окном, чем первому снегу. Джон усмехнулся и отправился на поиски подходящих для сегодняшней погоды одежды. Вскоре на кровати лежали зелено-белая клетчатая рубашка, черный свитер и темно-серые джинсы. А сам Джон, захватив полотенце и халат, отправился в душ.   
  
      Спустя несколько минут, Джон полностью одетый спустился вниз. По крайней мере он казался отдохнувшим и свежим. Сара точно не станет задавать неудобные вопросы в стиле: «опять провел ночь со своим детективом?» А единственный, кого Джон не смог бы обмануть, вряд ли станет дедуцировать на этот счёт, потому что в таком случае им придется поговорить.  
  
      Кстати о Шерлоке.   
  
      Когда у них долго не было дела, Шерлок старался занять себя чем угодно, пока это что угодно не переставало отвлекать его от скуки. И тогда… Обычно он становился раздражительным и злым, а потом оцепеневшим и безмолвным. И теперь Джон думал, что если это частично связано с воспоминаниями о том человеке? Шерлок уже прошел все стадии принятия скуки и в основном лазил по квартире в пижаме и халате, ворча под нос. Так что, когда Джон зашел на кухню, то немного удивился, увидев соседа за своим ноутбуком в окружении бумаг, исписанных его беглым почерком. Шерлок тщательно оделся (идеально выглаженный темно-синий костюм и белая рубашка), привел свои волосы в порядок и занялся одним из самых нудных, требующих концентрации дел, вроде составления очередного каталога. Любопытно.   
  
      — Доброе утро, Шерлок.  
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Шерлок все еще был не в настроении, потому что в хорошем расположении духа он всегда говорил «доброе утро, Джон». Но если чему и учит соседство с консультирующим детективом, так это тому, что не стоит реагировать на подобные вещи. Когда Джон съел на ходу бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром, и заварил себе чашку крепкого кофе, Шерлок наконец нарушил молчание:  
  
      — Ты все еще думаешь о словах Майкрофта, — он произнес это ровным голосом, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
  
      Конечно, Шерлок даже не спрашивал. Конечно, это был очень простой вывод, даже Андерсон догадался бы, что Джон об этом думает.   
  
      — Признаю, это меня интригует. Не думал, что ты способен думать о ком-то, когда тебе скучно. Это… Так по-человечески.   
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.   
  
      — Задай свои вопросы и оставим эту тему. Надо полагать, вся эта ситуация напрягает нас обоих.   
  
      — Хорошо, отлично, да, — от неожиданности Джон чуть не сказал еще «разумеется, конечно», но вовремя прикусил язык. Шерлок все еще был не в духе, не стоит играть с огнем. Джон стоял позади Шерлока и не видел его лица. Это немного успокаивало.  
  
      — Так значит, — Джон сделал небольшой глоток кофе, тщательно подбирая слова, он не хотел быть не деликатным, — ты… ты думаешь о каком-то конкретном человеке?  
  
      — Да. Очевидно.   
  
      — Хорошо. Это женщина?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Это мужчина, — немного удивленно сказал Джон, позабыв добавить вопросительную интонацию.  
  
      — Да, определенно да.   
  
      — И ты давно знаешь этого мужчину?   
  
      — Я вообще его не знаю, в том-то и беда.   
  
      Джон не знал, что сказать. Точнее, у него было примерно с десяток вопросов, и еще парочка для уточнений, но он не знал с чего начать. Во-первых, Шерлок думает о мужчине. Это неожиданно. Во-вторых, он думает о мужчине, которого не знает. Это странно.   
  
      Джон покрутил чашку с кофе в руках, облокотившись о светло-серую гранитную столешницу, и посмотрел на своего соседа. Он видел его напряженную, очень прямую спину, затянутую в дорогущую ткань и красиво лежащие завитки, которые в искусственном желтоватом освещении казались скорее каштановыми, чем черными. Шерлок любил привлекать внимание. Джон усмехнулся. Так странно было знать и не знать этого человека одновременно. Если Шерлок так озабочен воспоминаниями о каком-то таинственном мужчине, есть один самый очевидный вывод.  
  
      Чувства.   
  
      Сантименты.   
  
      Влюбленность?  
  
      Эта догадка странно кольнула, хотя Джон не мог понять почему. Да и вообще, с чего он решил, что мысли о другом человеке обязательно должны что-то значить? Может это какое-то старое дело?  
  
      Шерлок громко вздохнул и это вывело Джона из ступора.  
  
      — Расследование?   
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Ну, вот и все.  
  
      — Кхм, ты… э-э-э, ты влюблен в него? — Джон постарался сделать свой голос не таким уж заинтересованным.   
  
      — Это и есть тот вопрос, который ты так боялся задать, Джон? Нет, я не влюблен в него. Это глупо. Как можно влюбиться в человека, которого не знаешь?   
  
      О, Шерлок, этот гений логики и здравого смысла и полный идиот в плане чувств и эмоций. Джон усмехнулся уголком рта.  
  
      — Ладно. Как давно ты его  _не знаешь_?  
  
      — Пятнадцать лет.  
  
      Джон не донес чашку с кофе до рта. Это было слишком неожиданно. Шерлок вспоминает какого-то мужчину целых пятнадцать лет? А ведь он сказал, что даже не знал его. И будь Джон проклят, если дело не в чувствах, потому что иначе, что еще это может быть? Джон обдумывал варианты, а потом выпрямился, аккуратно поставил чашку на поверхность позади себя, и, обогнув кухонный стол, встал так, чтобы видеть лицо Шерлока.  
  
      — Этот мужчина. Он. Ну… Он обидел тебя? В смысле… — Джон сжал ладонями спинку стула. — Ты не обязан говорить подробности, но может он делал что-то такое, о чем ты жалеешь? Знаешь, не давал согласия. Тебе же было, — Джон на пару секунд задумался, — восемнадцать, так?   
  
      Шерлок резко вскинул голову и впился в Джона взглядом.   
  
      — Он не насиловал меня, — медленно и четко ответил Шерлок.   
  
      — Хорошо. Я думаю, что это очень, очень хорошо. Так что же он сделал?  
  
      — Он. Мы… — Шерлок внезапно затих в нерешительности. Его светлые, почти прозрачные радужки дрогнули несколько раз, напомнив Джону горизонтальный нистагм*. — Если я не отвечу, то проблема неловкости останется?   
  
      — Скорее всего, — честно ответил Джон. — Но если ты не хочешь говорить, я пойму и не стану давить на тебя.   
  
      — Нет… Все в порядке. Кхм, — Шерлок как-то несмело посмотрел на Джона. — Мы целовались.  
  
      Джон на секунду замер, потом моргнул и, откашлявшись, спросил:   
  
      — Ясно. И почему тебя так беспокоит поцелуй с незнакомцем, который случился пятнадцать лет назад?   
Лицо Шерлока резко стало непроницаемым, и он тут же вернулся к своему занятию. Джон понял, что их разговор закончен.   
  
      — Если захочешь поговорить, — мягко сказал Джон, — в любое время. Ты же знаешь.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Джон ушел на работу со странным чувством тяжести в груди.  
  
      Когда Джон покинул квартиру, Шерлок вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Он опять начинает вспоминать. Ничего не помогает, он вспоминает и вспоминает, будто в его мозгу заело пластинку, и милосерднее было бы удалить этот маленький, ничего не значащий кусочек информации. Но правда в том, что в глубине души он не хочет забывать, он хочет  _вспомнить_. О, черт, кого он обманывает, он  _правда_ хочет помнить каждый момент и сохранить его, и тогда он сможет наслаждаться им, поскольку ничего другого не остается. Потому что Джон, о, Джон, не станет тем, кто будет целовать Шерлока так же горячо и страстно, и с этим пора смириться. Невозможность получить подобный опыт с ним… Что ж, он сам виноват. А может быть никто не виноват, просто в жизни так бывает.   
  
      Так что Шерлок снова попытается собрать из отрывков воспоминаний более менее четкую картину и на сей раз он не остановится. А если не получится, что ж, он пойдет к Лестрейду и попросит у него что угодно, даже дело о пропавшей ручке со стола Салли Донован.   
  
      Шерлок вздохнул и позволил воспоминаниям наполнить его разум.  
  
       _Они ехали в машине, за рулем которой сидел Майкрофт. Шерлок развалился на пассажирском сидении, полностью опустив стекло, между указательным и средним пальцем он держал зажженную сигарету. Прищурившись, Шерлок втянул горький дым, отчего сигарета едва слышно зашипела и вспыхнула оранжевым огоньком на самом конце, обугливая края папиросной бумаги и оставляя позади слипшиеся серые хлопья. Это была пятая сигарета, слишком много для одной поездки, хоть и такой длительной, но он находился в одной машине с Майкрофтом. Это определенно объясняло чрезмерную тягу к никотину.  
  
      Правой рукой Шерлок рассеянно провел по едва заметному ежику на голове: последствию одного очень неудачного эксперимента, включающего в себя газовую горелку и изопропиловый спирт. Странно, каким уязвимым можно себя почувствовать всего лишь лишившись волос.   
  
      — Бога ради, перестань курить, от тебя будет разить за километр.   
  
      — И что?  
  
      — Мистер Обри…  
  
      — Плевать я хотел на какого-то мистера Обри.  
  
      — Мне не плевать. Парфюмированная вода и мятное драже лежат в бардачке. И надень темные очки, не хочу, чтобы он заметил твои красные глаза.   
  
      — Тебя не волнует, что он заметит на мне темные очки?  
  
      — Скажешь, что у тебя аллергический конъюнктивит.  
  
      — Светобоязнь? Прекрасно. Но я не стану надевать пиджак и галстук, не хочу выглядеть, как твой телохранитель. И еще в этих очках никто не заметит, как сильно я буду закатывать глаза, когда мистер Обри будет пытаться шутить.   
  
      — Веди себя прилично.   
  
      — Разумеется, братец. Что может пойти не так на этом сборище скучных людишек?  
  
      Разумеется, Майкрофт притащил его туда не просто так, а потому что «Шерлок, тебе не хватает уверенности в себе и полезных знакомств для хорошего будущего». Как будто скопление идиотов и их разговоры могли помочь. Конечно, Шерлок не горел желанием развивать социальные взаимодействия и, конечно, все вокруг его бесили, так что алкоголь стал неизбежной потребностью, чтобы снизить восприимчивость к человеческой тупости._  
  
      Дальше воспоминания были как в тумане: голоса, смех (его собственный?), жаркое дыхание в его ухе, чей-то запах и тепло тела рядом с ним так близко... Шерлок резко открыл глаза и чуть не зарычал от разочарования.  
  
      Что произошло? Как они познакомились? Кем был тот мужчина? Шерлок не помнил. Только отдельные слова: сын, чужой, глупый, Рыжая борода. И если последнее ещё понятно, потому что мужчина был рыжеволосым и с бородой, то остальное кажется бессмыслицей. Шерлок помнил лишь то, как страстно незнакомец его целовал. Очень-очень хорошо целовал.  
  
      Шерлок встал из-за стола, машинально застегнул пуговицу на пиджаке и принялся мерить шагами пространство от кухни до окна и обратно. От напряжения в голове почти болезненно пульсировало. Воспоминания местами напоминали смазанные картинки сквозь запотевшее стекло и это ужасно раздражало. Ему очень хотелось снять эту пелену, протереть стекло. О, если бы он знал как!  
  
       _Сосредоточься! Думай! Анализируй!_  
  
      Он практически мог вспомнить, как пах тот незнакомец. Хорошо, что это было? Не духи, запах был не очень сильным, скорее туалетная вода или одеколон. Приятный, но наверняка не «Диор» или «Ив Сен-Лоран», что-то довольно необычное. О, черт, на том сборище толстосумов не могло быть кого-то, кто мог так пахнуть, все были одинаковы и предсказуемы до мельчайших подробностей. Шерлок ведь не мог его выдумать, ведь так? Он тогда не принимал наркотики, так что галлюцинация исключена.   
  
      Шерлок в который раз пожалел, что не каталогизировал парфюмерию в те годы, теперь это казалось огромным упущением. Он узнал бы тот запах, если бы почувствовал его сейчас, но обнюхивание знакомых и незнакомых (плохая идея) мужчин не дало ровно никакого результата. Аромат так и остался в его памяти неуловимой нитью.   
  
      Почему незнакомец так отличался от остальных людей в доме? Шерлок даже нетрезвым это понял. Возможно именно поэтому он показался Шерлоку таким интересным.   
  
       _Джон интересный.  
_  
      О, да бога ради, там не было Джона. Джон не целуется с мужчинами, Джон не рыжий и ни разу не пользовался хоть чем-то отдаленно напоминающим тот аромат. «Прекрати! Ты просто хотел бы, чтобы это был Джон, потому что тогда ты бы мог… Вы бы могли…»   
  
      Шерлок со злостью расстегнул пуговицу и, стянув пиджак, швырнул его на кресло. Рваным движением он закатал рукав на своей рубашке, чтобы обнажить предплечье. Никотиновый пластырь, немедленно. Он пошел в свою комнату и нашел пачку.   
  
      Шлёп.  
  
      Шерлок взъерошил волосы, потом вспомнил, как долго приводил их в порядок этим утром и… о, да пошло все к черту!  
  
      Шлёп.  
  
      Шлёп.  
  
      Вдох. Выдох. Шерлок лег на кровать и прикрыл глаза, позволяя обрывкам воспоминаний заполнить его мозг, но все, что он мог вспомнить был тот крышесносный поцелуй. Он хотел бы сосредоточиться, дать своим мыслям правильное направление, но картинки, такие яркие ворвались в его разум, и не было больше сил сопротивляться.   
  
       _Незнакомец прижимает Шерлока к стене, его дыхание опаляет лицо, а потом горячий, влажный шепот на ухо, от которого Шерлок дрожит то ли от волнения, то ли от предвкушения того, что случится. А затем «о, да, да, да, я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, я согласен». И все равно это происходит почти внезапно. Такие мягкие-мягкие губы прикасаются к губам Шерлока, а борода незнакомца слегка царапает его кожу, но это совсем не раздражает. А потом поцелуй становится интимнее: чужой язык скользит в приоткрытый рот Шерлока и касается внутренней стороны его нижней губы, очерчивает зубы, находит его язык. В это время руки незнакомца гладят его спину, шею, лицо и грудь, опаляя прикосновениями даже сквозь ткань рубашки..._  
  
      Чудесно, он довел себя до эрекции. Не то чтобы это было плохо, но очень отвлекало. Шерлок вздохнул, и открыл глаза, признавая поражение. Если он себе немного поможет, станет легче вспоминать, это просто потребность его тела, ничего страшного.   
  
      Шерлок начал нетерпеливо расстегивать штаны и это оказалось нелегко, учитывая как сильно тряслись его руки от возбуждения и никотина в крови. Где-то на краю сознания тлела неприятная мысль, что его сердце может не выдержать такого напряжения, и он умрет, когда кончит. Это была бы самая нелепая смерть. Но в эту самую минуту Шерлок был почти готов умереть, потому что он думал о поцелуе и Джоне, и все это смешалось в его голове в очень эротичную взрывоопасную смесь. И, ради всего святого, эти штаны действительно настолько узкие? Так что Шерлок стянул их, словно медицинскую перчатку с руки, выворачивая штанины на изнанку и стряхивая их с себя ногами. Когда наконец с этим делом было покончено, он приспустил трусы.   
  
      Тяжелое дыхание вырывалось из его рта, а сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле, поэтому для начала пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и не получить инфаркт. И…   
  
      Вот он, Шерлок Холмс, со спущенными до колен трусами, исступленно дрочит, думая о поцелуе с незнакомцем и одновременно думая о своем соседе. Это было так неправильно и одновременно так хорошо, что Шерлок не собирался останавливать свою разыгравшуюся фантазию. Спустя несколько сильных рваных движений он понял, что сквозь удовольствие проскальзывает дискомфорт: слишком сухо, а у него нет смазки и даже нет чертового крема для рук в комнате. Но мысль о том, чтобы отправиться в ванную на поиски вспомогательного средства для мастурбации была болезненна в той же степени, как и его потребность кончить. Поэтому Шерлок без церемоний плюнул на правую руку и продолжил быстро водить ею вверх вниз, с силой сжимая свой член. О, так гораздо, гораздо лучше. Шерлок подумал, что стоит купить смазку или стащить ее у Джона.   
  
       _Джон, Джон, Джон._  Даже его имя возбуждало. Шерлок начал двигать рукой еще быстрее, а его бедра непроизвольно подавались наверх. Щеки пылали, и, кажется, он весь взмок. А нервные окончания в члене накалились до предела. Все, чего Шерлок хотел — это кончить. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, но он никак не мог перейти эту черту, балансируя на краю. Он почти зарычал и усилил хватку, а потом поддавшись странному порыву (желанию? потребности?) положил руку на лицо и провел языком по тыльной стороне ладони, одновременно представляя тот самый поцелуй и Джона… О, боже, этого было достаточно. Шерлок беззвучно кончил, выгибая спину, и потом осел на кровать, больше чувствуя себя желе, чем человеком.   
  
      Оргазм был такой сильный, что Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Сердце все ещё старалось покинуть грудную клетку, поэтому Шерлок несколько раз моргнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Он позволил фантазии продлиться ещё немного. Каким был бы Джон после секса? Наверное, растрепанным, раскрасневшимся и мокрым. Идеальным. Шерлок мог бы прижаться к нему и уткнуться носом в то место между его шеей и плечом, где, как он думал, Джон пах самим собой сильнее всего. А может быть его волосы пахли бы сильнее? Сложно сказать, он ведь пользуется этим отвратительным шампунем с нелепым «мужским» ароматом. Шерлок усмехнулся, представив, как отреагировал бы Джон на его ворчание. Но его фантазии не могли длиться вечно, а реальность в виде дискомфорта от липкой спермы заставила Шерлока натянуть нижнее белье и отправиться в душ. По дороге он дрожащими пальцами отклеивал никотиновые пластыри. 


	2. Chapter 2

    — Доктор Уотсон? Вы меня слышите?   
  
      — Мм? — Джон поднял голову, а заодно и брови, чтобы придать лицу заинтересованные выражение. Он ведь профессионал, в конце концов.   
  
      Элизабет Тейт — медсестра, с которой он сегодня работал, смотрела на него с лёгким обвинением в глазах. Они у нее круглые и светло-карие. Или ореховые? Неважно. Джон не разбирался в оттенках глаз, но хорошо понимал язык человеческого тела, а по мимике лица почти безошибочно угадывал, когда на него злились, или когда он был кому-то интересен. Забавно, иногда ему казалось, что Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто… впрочем, Джон уже ни в чем не был уверен.   
  
      Сегодня его мысли напоминали синусоиду: Джон метался между злостью (женат на работе, нет сердца, вот и верь после такого людям) и отрицанием (я бы заметил, если бы он интересовался отношениями, так что все это совершенно ничего не значит). «Как будто ты был честен в этом вопросе», — заметил Джон. Справедливости ради, Шерлок и правда никогда ни с кем не встречался, пока они жили вместе, так что один поцелуй в прошлом ничего не означает. Да, верно, абсолютно ничего. А может он был не один. А может у Шерлока было множество поцелуев и отношений, просто он хорошо это скрывал? Джон немного разозлился на себя за то, что не мог прекратить эту мысленную жвачку.  
  
      Элизабет хорошая медсестра и осуждение, которое пряталось в уголках ее глаз было совершенно уместным. Джон слегка витал в облаках сегодня, так что пришло время спускаться на землю.   
  
      — Простите, мисс Тейт, — Джон виновато улыбнулся. — Я немного задумался.  
  
      Ее взгляд смягчился и она понимающе кивнула.   
  
      — Доктор Уотсон, на очереди миссис Уиттл. У нее воспалились швы на ноге, мне подготовить направление к хирургу?   
  
      — Нет, не нужно, я уверен, что справлюсь, — Джон рассеянно почесал подбородок, и вдруг заметил, как что-то блеснуло на руке медсестры. — О, примите мои поздравления. — Джон кивнул в сторону ее левой руки. — Кольцо на вашем пальце, в прошлый раз его не было.  
  
      «Событие было долгожданным, она счастлива, что это наконец случилось», — подумал Джон и почти почувствовал глубину и вибрацию одного чертовски знакомого баритона, как будто Шерлок стоял рядом и рассказывал ему свои наблюдения прямо на ухо. От этой мысли Джон покраснел и для видимости закашлялся. Он и раньше слышал голос Шерлока в своих мыслях, но ещё никогда это не вызвало такой… неуместной реакции. Ради всего святого, он что подросток? Джон подумал, что возможно их утренний разговор был плохой идеей, потому что Шерлок в общем-то любил разговаривать, а в свете того, что Джон о нем узнал, реакцией на голос детектива может стать… В общем, встать. У Джона. Как сейчас. Это неизбежно вызовет вопросы, а Джон не готов признаваться в том, что у него тоже был некий опыт.   
  
      — О, да, — Элизабет широко улыбнулась, вероятно решив, что Джон подавился слюной. — Моя девушка Хелен сделала мне предложение, свадьба через пол года. Мы хотели пригласить побольше подруг и родственников, это ведь такой важный день. Нам хотелось бы запомнить его надолго.   
  
      Джон выдавил из себя улыбку. Элизабет была по-настоящему счастлива и гордилась предстоящей свадьбой. Когда-то глаза Гарри сияли так же, правда ее радость слегка омрачала реакция родителей. Двадцать первый век, но люди все еще очень далеки от осуждения негетеросексуальных отношений.   
  
      — Поздравляю. Ваша будущая жена счастливица.   
  
      — Спасибо, а я все думаю, как  _мне_ повезло встретить ее, — Элизабет не могла перестать улыбаться. — Я скажу миссис Уиттл, что вы ее примите, доктор Уотсон.   
  
      Элизабет вышла, и через несколько секунд в дверь постучали, Джон натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку и постарался вернуть все свое внимание работе. В этот раз ему это удалось.   
  


*** *** ***

  
      К вечеру температура на улице упала на несколько градусов и Джон пожалел, что не надел шарф и более теплые перчатки. Он втянул голову в плечи, чтобы закрыть подбородок и шею от колючего воздуха, а руки засунул в карманы. Теплее стало едва ли. Радовало, что до метро оставалось каких-то пятьсот метров. Джон мечтал о большой чашке грога, но придется пить обычный чай или то нелепое шоколадное молоко. Джон улыбнулся. Нет, то, что не будет никакого алкоголя — просто волшебно, о лучшем он и мечтать не мог. Его карман вдруг завибрировал. Джон, чертыхнувшись, вытащил озябшую руку и зубами помог стянуть с нее тонкую кожаную перчатку, а потом полез в карман джинсов за мобильным.   
  
      Майкрофт-чертов-Холмс никогда не звонил и не подавал свои машины тогда, когда нужно. Сейчас Джон не отказался бы погреться в салоне одного из роскошных автомобилей британского правительства.  
  
      — Привет, Майкрофт.   
  
      — Добрый вечер, Джон. Я звоню узнать, есть ли у вас возможность встретиться?   
  
      Джон даже перестал идти, но слегка потоптался на месте, чтобы не окоченеть. Майкрофт звучал как-то не слишком самоуверенно, и ещё он что в самом деле спрашивал, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, ставить перед фактом?  
  
      — Вообще-то у меня есть планы. Я думаю, что Шерлок скоро сам попросит у вас дело…  
  
      — Дело не имеет никакого значения, — с лёгким раздражением сказал Майкрофт, но потом смягчился и спокойно продолжил: — Я хотел поговорить кое о чем лично с вами. Если вы не против. Это не займет много времени.   
  
      Джон задумался на мгновение, выдыхая белый пар изо рта: ему срочно надо было попасть хоть куда-нибудь, где не было так холодно.  
  
      — Ладно, — сдался Джон.  
  
      — Машина ждёт вас за углом.   
  
      С этими словами Майкрофт отключился, а Джон прошагал до поворота и залез в черный блестящий автомобиль. Но вместо клуба Диоген или здания секретной разведывательной службы водитель привез Джона к огромному двухэтажному дому. Кажется, встреча пройдет в самой неофициальной обстановке.  
  
      Майкрофт нервничал, конечно, он всегда нервничает, когда дело касается его младшего брата, только посмотрите, он сервирует стол для чаепития с Джоном Уотсоном. С Шерлоком постоянно надо быть начеку, потому что в случае чего разбираться с последствиями его поступков тяжелее, чем с провалами агентов Ми-6.   
  
      Когда в дверь постучали, на стоящем между креслами журнальном столике уже красовались заварочный чайник, две чашки, сахарница, молочник и тарелка с шоколадными пирожными. Это был его лучший фарфоровый сервиз: белоснежный с золотой полоской.   
  
      — Джон, рад вас видеть. Проходите и чувствуйте себя, как дома, — кажется так принято говорить, когда встречаешь гостей? Майкрофт надеялся, что не переборщил, но, кажется, все в порядке: Джон пожал ему руку и вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. Условности соблюдены.   
  
      Майкрофт подождал, пока Джон разденется и выберет кресло, в котором ему будет удобнее. Забавно, что он выбрал то, которое меньше всего нравилось и Шерлоку, и Майкрофту. Нет, на самом деле забавно то, что это были два абсолютно одинаковых кресла, а они с братом постоянно спорили из-за одного.  
  
      — Я хотел поговорить о том, что случилось вчера утром, — Майкрофт наполнил чашки чаем с ароматом бергамота и сел в свое любимое кресло.   
  
      Джон слегка нахмурился, и, взяв свою чашку, сказал:  
  
      — Мы немного поговорили с Шерлоком утром. Я в курсе этой истории. В общих чертах.  
  
      — О, он рассказал вам, я очень этому рад, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. Все-таки его планы работают.   
  
      — Вы хотели, чтобы он рассказал мне? Почему? — Джон принюхался к напитку, а потом с удовольствием сделал небольшой глоток.   
  
      — Вы хорошо с ним ладите, лучше, чем кто-либо еще, — Майкрофту хотелось добавить «потому что он мой брат и я переживаю, потому что мы с ним никогда не были так близки, как вы», но вместо этого он сказал: — Шерлок всегда был достаточно невыносим, можете себе представить, что с ним было после того случая?   
  
      Лицо Джона казалось совершенно безэмоциональным, когда он поднял взгляд и посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза. Но это был опасный Джон, тот самый, который убивал людей ради его младшего брата.   
  
      — Я переживаю за Шерлока, — честно признался Майкрофт. — После того случая я всегда старался ему помочь. Он был, — Майкрофт слегка наклонил голову к правому плечу, пытаясь найти подходящее слово. — Подавлен.   
  
      — И что он все это время?... — Джон запнулся, прикусив щеку, и поставил чашку на свое бедро.   
  
      — Конечно, нет, — резковато ответил Майкрофт. — Если вы боитесь, что Шерлок пятнадцать лет находится в таком состоянии, то спешу вас успокоить. Это длилось несколько месяцев, а потом стало легче. Я проверял его ещё некоторое время, пока не убедился, что он отпустил ситуацию. Признаться, я стал замечать, что с ним опять что-то не так, но я не ожидал, что воспоминания вернулись. Вчера, когда я говорил те слова в гостиной, то ожидал увидеть насмешку в его глазах, но… — Майкрофт неопределенно повел рукой и скривился.   
  
      — Честно говоря, Майкрофт, учитывая обстоятельства, я думаю, с вашей стороны было жестоко так разговаривать с Шерлоком.  
  
      О, конечно, Джон его осуждает.   
  
      — Я знал, что если он будет зол на меня, то захочет вашей поддержки. И это сработало, в некотором смысле. Ой, не смотрите на меня так, Джон. На войне все средства хороши.   
  
      — И против кого же вы воюете? — у Джона дернулся уголок рта.   
  
      Майкрофт проигнорировал этот выпад и добавил в свою чашку две ложки сахара и немного молока. Такой чай понравился был Шерлоку, если бы был гораздо горячее.  
  
      — С Шерлоком никогда не было легко. Он был очень любознательным и часто получал травмы или попадал в неприятные ситуации, — Майкрофт сделал глоток из своей чашки, а потом аккуратно поставил ее на блюдечко и сцепил руки на своем колене. — Мы ждали, что когда-нибудь он успокоится, но становилось только хуже. Казалось, он специально делал все, что общество или родители так или иначе порицали. В шестнадцать лет он уже воровал сигареты отца, а позже были наркотики. Шерлок то завязывал с ними, то начинал принимать опять. Он постоянно пытался бунтовать против всего, что происходило вокруг, и договориться с ним удавалось с большим трудом. Я до сих пор не знаю, чего он хотел добиться…  
  
      Джон сжал челюсти так крепко, что у него появились желваки на щеках.   
  
      — Он хотел того же, что и все дети, чтобы его любили, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      — Вы пережили что-то похожее? — Майкрофт старался сделать голос мягче, ему совершенно не хотелось ссориться с Джоном.   
  
      — Я? Нет, я был примерным сыном, наверное, как и вы. Готов поспорить, так оно и было. Но моя сестра, в некотором смысле, была похожа на Шерлока. Я пытался ее поддерживать, иногда даже делал глупости вместе с ней, но у меня никогда не хватало смелости пойти до конца, если вы понимаете о чем я.  
  
      Майкрофт пытался вспомнить, что вообще он знал о Гарриет Уотсон? Лесбиянка в разводе, страдает алкоголизмом, но уже полгода не пьет и посещает группу анонимных алкоголиков. Что Джон имел в виду? Майкрофт слегка растерялся и выдал первое, что показалось ему наиболее логичным:   
  
      — Например, вступить в брак с человеком своего пола?   
  
      Лицо Джона моментально стало красным и Майкрофту пришлось призвать на помощь весь свой контроль, чтобы его собственное лицо осталось бесстрастным и не выдало спонтанную улыбку.   
  
      — Что-то вроде того, — Джон неловко откашлялся. — Но я говорю не только об этом. Гарри была бунтаркой и никогда не боялась того, что о ней подумают. Я восхищался ею. Но её глубоко ранило то, как к ней относились наши родители. А потом, когда она начала пить, точнее когда она начала  _сильно_ пить, наши отношения испортились, и мы некоторое время не общались, хотя она и пыталась.   
  
      Джон запнулся и тяжело вздохнул, отведя взгляд в сторону. Майкрофт почувствовал странную связь с доктором Уотсоном. Несмотря на то, что их жизненные истории значительно отличались, он мог понять его переживания.   
  
      — Мне жаль, — негромко произнес Майкрофт, и Джон кивнул в ответ.   
  
      Какое-то время они сидели молча, а потом Джон наконец спросил:  
  
      — Чего вы хотите от меня?   
  
      — Я не могу понять, что послужило причиной случившемуся. Вы должны знать, Джон… Хотя я часто делаю неприятные вещи, на самом деле я желаю Шерлоку счастья. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он страдал.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что вам сказать, я не замечал ничего подозрительного, — Джон пожал плечами. — Он ни с кем не встречался, я до сегодняшнего дня даже не знал... Кхм, я всегда думал, что он…  
  
      — Что? — Майкрофт поднял брови.   
  
      — Что он не заинтересован в отношениях, — Джон сказал это твердо, но было заметно, что разговоры о подобном давались ему нелегко.  
  
      — Ах, это. Ну, могу вам сказать, что они у него были.   
  
      — Мужчины? — вопрос прозвучал слишком быстро и Майкрофт понял, что Джон давно хотел об этом спросить.   
  
      — В основном, — аккуратно ответил Майкрофт. — Почему вас это интересует?  
  
      — Шерлок никогда об этом не рассказывал, а когда я спросил прямо, то увильнул от темы.  
  
      — Как вы могли заметить, Шерлок преуспел в защитных механизмах, — улыбка Майкрофта получилась нервной. Он подумал, что, возможно, они с Джоном тоже в этом преуспели.  
  
      — Вы сказали, что раньше проверяли его. Как? — Джон поставил свою чашку на блюдце и положил обе руки на подлокотники.   
  
      — Что конкретно рассказал вам Шерлок?   
  
      — Ничего особенного, он сказал лишь про поцелуй. И что он не помнит, с кем целовался.  
  
      — Шерлок был очень пьян, когда это случилось. Как вы, возможно, заметили, он не очень любит выпивку. Это связано с тем днем, когда все произошло. Из-за алкоголя его воспоминания были очень смутными и это его... огорчило. Когда я вез Шерлока домой, он бесконечно лепетал что-то странное. Я немного удивился, что он говорит о ядерном оружии* и поцелуях, но потом понял, что это было описание мужчины, с которым он целовался. В последствии, я использовал эти слова, чтобы убедиться, болезненны ли еще для него те воспоминания.   
  
      — Какие это были слова? — Джон слегка напрягся или Майкрофту это показалось.   
  
      — Рыжая борода, — Майкрофт почувствовал вибрацию в кармане пиджака. — Ах, простите Джон, срочный звонок.  
  
      — Да, да, конечно, — рассеяно ответил Джон. — Мне, кхм, тоже нужно позвонить. Сестре. Мы договорились встретиться.   
  
      Майкрофт сказал «разумеется», и погрузился в телефонный разговор.  
  
      Джон вошёл в первую попавшуюся на глаза комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Он вытащил мобильный, нашел нужный номер и нажал кнопку вызова. Сначала в телефоне звучали гудки, а потом раздался радостный голос сестры:   
  
      — Привет, Джонни! Я думала, ты скоро приедешь, ты где?  
  
      — Привет, Гарри, я… — слова вдруг застряли в горле. — У Майкрофта. По делу.  
  
      — Джон, у тебя все в порядке?   
  
      Джон прислонился к двери спиной и закрыл глаза, не веря в то, что собирался сказать.  
  
      — Кажется, я целовался с Шерлоком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Британское ядерное оружие с таким же названием:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Beard_(nuclear_weapon)


	3. Chapter 3

     После разговора с сестрой, Джон почувствовал, что ноги начали дрожать, руки тоже тряслись, и он осел на пол, уронив голову между коленями. Паническая атака. Просто паническая атака. Нужно дышать. Вдох и выдох, вот так. Сердце колотилось в груди так, что ему казалось, будто все тело слегка дрожит, а на лбу выступил пот. Джон обнял себя руками и заставил переключиться на ощущения под ладонями: грубоватый свитер; шершавый воротничок рубашки; горячая влажная кожа шеи; прохладные, слегка колючие щеки; извилистые ушные раковины и мягкие волосы. Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленно поднялся на ноги. Приступ понемногу отпускал его и он ощущал, как ослабевает тревога, а на ее место приходит слабость. Джон оперся спиной о дверь и прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
      Это не может быть совпадением, просто не может им быть. Это такая шутка? Или расплата за то, что он скрывал все эти годы? Джон немного помнил тот день, хотя он сам едва ли был трезв. Это был не первый его поцелуй, и уж точно не последний раз, когда он целовался с мужчиной. Вот только парень, которого он целовал был так непохож на теперешнего Шерлока, что если бы не слова Майкрофта, он никогда бы не задумался, что это тоже произошло пятнадцать лет назад.   
  
      Шерлок.  
  
      Коротковолосый и не такой высокий и худой, как сейчас. Лицо было более округлым, поэтому скулы выделялись не так сильно. А ещё очки. Джон нетвердым шагом зашел в ванную, которая находилась рядом с комнатой, открутил кран и плеснул на лицо холодной воды.   
  
       _Джон искал туалет. Кажется, последний стакан виски был лишним, потому что у него слегка кружилась голова и он налетел на парня. Короткие волосы, бледная кожа… темные очки?  
  
      — Ой, прости, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Парень принюхался и замер. Почему-то Джону не показалось такое поведение странным, скорее забавным.   
  
      — Прощу, если скажешь, как тебя зовут.  
  
      Он что флиртует? Или просто Джону так хотелось бы?  
  
      — Ээм. Я Гарри.  
  
      — Тебя зовут не Гарри.   
  
      — С чего ты взял?  
  
      Парень завис, будто задумался, но так и не ответил на вопрос.   
  
      — И кто  **ты**  такой? Сын мистера как-там-его? — Джон прищелкнул пальцами, будто это помогало ему думать.   
  
      — Ммм… нет, не сын, нет. Меня зовут... Да не важно, как меня зовут, ты же не сказал мне свое имя. Нет, не спорь, я бы тебе доказал, что оно чужое, но сейчас не могу, потому что мой брат полнейший гад, — парень повел в воздухе рукой, будто объясняя происходящее.  
  
      Джон понимающе кивнул, хотя ни черта не понял.   
  
      — Ладно, допустим, у меня чужое имя, а у тебя какое?  
  
      — Глупое.   
  
      Джон рассмеялся и парень смеялся вместе с ним. Эта игра в тайну была странно возбуждающей.  
  
      — Нет, так не пойдет, нам нужно как-то называть друг друга.  
  
      —Точно. Я буду называть тебя Рыжая борода, потому что она у тебя есть. А ты можешь называть меня ммм… Черная борода. Хотя, у меня ее нет, но Голая борода звучит нелепо.   
  
      — В таком случае, приятно познакомиться, — Джон протянул руку, а потом намеренно облизал губы.   
  
      Джон не знал, понял ли парень намек, потому что за темными стеклами не было видно его глаз. Но когда тот внезапно схватил его ладонь и сжал пальцы в крепком рукопожатии, Джона будто пронзило электричеством. _  
  
      Неужели такое возможно, что из всех людей на планете он встретил тогда его? Джон провел холодной мокрой рукой по шее. Шерлок с ним флиртовал, ну или нет, но во всяком случае намек он понял, потому что вскоре они целовались. Что ж, поцелуй был и правда хорош, даже очень. Джон, крепко вцепился в белоснежную керамику, ища в ней опору, потому что боялся, что ноги его подведут. Все это было сюрреалистично и странно.   
  
      Господи, сколько раз он слышал непрозрачные намеки на их с Шерлоком отношения? Сколько раз он огрызался, боясь представить такое на самом деле? Но что ему мешает теперь? Тем более, учитывая сегодняшнюю реакцию на работе...   
  
      Джон посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над умывальником, отмечая слегка бледный оттенок лица и плотно сжатые губы. Он ведь всегда знал, что Шерлок для него больше, чем друг и был готов на все ради него. Буквально. Но Джон не хотел быть уязвимым, раскрыв Шерлоку все карты, когда они только встретились. А теперь они оба в одинаковом положении. И раз Шерлок до сих пор вспоминает их поцелуй, значит он мог бы хотеть это повторить? Интересно, как Шерлок целовался бы сейчас? Более смело или же наоборот более нежно? Или нетерпеливо? Захотел бы Шерлок чего-то большего?   
  
      Джон ещё раз плеснул на себя воды, потом промокнул лицо бумажными полотенцами и решительно расправил плечи. Впереди маячила безрадостная перспектива разговора с Майкрофтом. Джон никогда не был трусом, но если что-то пойдет не так, тогда даже Шерлок не сможет раскрыть его таинственное исчезновение.   
  
      Могла ли эта ситуация стать ещё более неловкой? Он двадцать минут торчал в какой-то комнате, а сейчас выйдет и скажет Майкрофту, что целовался с его младшим братом. Но это не точно. Возможно, вероятно, но надо бы проверить. Потому что если это правда, то Джон не против повторить это ещё раз. Нет, такое лучше Майкрофту не говорить.  
  
      Когда Джон вышел, то застал Майкрофта, стоящим на коленях возле камина. Он подбросил в огонь парочку чурок, а потом перевел взгляд на Джона и спросил:  
  
      — Все в порядке?  
  
      Джон неуверенно потоптался на месте. Ну же Джон, пора идти до конца, и будь что будет.  
  
      — Кажется, это был я.   
  
      — Прошу прощения?   
  
      — Рыжая борода. Кажется, это я.   
  
      Майкрофт медленно поднялся на ноги и подошел к Джону.   
  
      — Вам кажется?  
  
      — Я... почти уверен.  
  
      — Почти? — прошипел Майкрофт.   
  
      — Это просто не может быть совпадением, — Джон положил руку на лоб и принялся нервно шагать по гостиной Майкрофта. — И то, что я говорю это сейчас, ну… вы ведь должны понимать, какого это? Стал бы я шутить такими вещами?   
  
      — Почему вы раньше не сказали? — Майкрофт запнулся. — Остановитесь и объясните все толком.  
  
      — Это… довольно длинная и запутанная история.  
  
      — У меня полно времени, — ледяным тоном ответил Майкрофт.   
  
      — Все началось с того, что моя сестра влюбилась в девушку по имени Софи Миллер и какое-то время они тайно встречались. Гарри было плевать, что подумают мама с папой, но она не хотела чтобы у ее девушки были проблемы. Через некоторое время Софи переехала в другой город, и они с Гарри много переписывались. Как-то раз родители Софи заметили письмо, в котором Гарри признавалась ей в любви. Они спросили, кто такой Гарри? И ей пришлось сказать, что это ее парень. Родители обрадовались, конечно, и попросили описать парня, Софи растерялась и сказала первое, что пришло ей в голову: рыжеволосый и с бородой. В общем, с этого все и началось.   
  
      Майкрофт стоял так тихо и неподвижно, что Джон не знал, стоит ли рассказывать столько подробностей, но все же решил продолжать:   
  
      — Мне пришлось изображать ее парня: я отрастил бороду, а Гарри покрасила меня в рыжий цвет. Дальше план был простым: приехать в гости к Софи, поболтать с ее родителями, и отвести их взгляд от того, с кем она на самом деле встречается. Гарри поехала вместе со мной, разумеется.   
  
      Джон потёр затылок и шею, его рука скользнула вниз и он сжал ее в кулак, проверяя свое состояние. Не было и намека на дрожь.  
  
      — Я понравился родителям Софи и они предложили мне остаться у них на пару дней. Их знакомый организовывал какой-то благотворительный вечер или что-то вроде того. В общем, там собиралось много влиятельных людей, а поскольку они решили, что у нас с Софи все серьезно, то я сразу же был туда приглашен.   
  
      — Как звали этого знакомого? — перебил Майкрофт.  
  
      — Мистер Обер или Обри, точно не помню.  
  
      Майкрофт кивнул и Джон воспринял это как знак, что он готов слушать дальше.   
  
      — Мы отправились на это... мероприятие, но Софи улизнула оттуда сразу, как только смогла. Под предлогом плохого самочувствия, но на самом деле на свидание с моей сестрой. А я остался в этом доме, где было полно незнакомых мне людей, и просто море выпивки. Алкоголь делает меня смелее и решительнее, и я надеялся, что после пары стаканов виски я смогу хоть с кем-то поговорить, чтобы не подставлять родителей Софи. В общем, когда я искал туалет, то столкнулся в коридоре с каким-то парнем. Мы разговорились, он начал флиртовать со мной. Или я с ним, не важно. В итоге мы вместе оказались в ближайшей комнате и целовались. Вы должны знать, что я ни к чему его не принуждал. Шерлок или кто бы это ни был, он озвучил свое согласие довольно четко.   
  
      — Опишите его. Если это был Шерлок, я сразу это пойму.  
  
      — У него были очень короткие волосы. Одет в белую рубашку и темные брюки, скорее всего черные, но я не уверен. А еще на нем были темные очки. Мне показалось это странным, и когда я спросил, почему он в очках, то он ответил, что у него…  
  
      — Аллергический конъюнктивит, — закончил Майкрофт. — Можете не продолжать.   
  
      Майкрофт выглядел уставшим и немного растерянным, он тяжело осел в свое кресло и принялся массировать пальцами виски.   
  
      — Что вы собираетесь говорить Шерлоку?   
  
      — Я… Я пока еще не знаю. Но мне придется сказать ему правду, — Джон сжал переносицу.  
  
      — И что потом?  
  
      — Откуда мне знать? — Джон начал раздражаться. — До сегодня я и понятия не имел, что Шерлок вообще интересуется кем бы то ни было.   
  
      — Ну, насколько я знаю, это вы все время отрицали возможность отношений с мужчинами, — в голосе Майкрофта был оттенок сарказма.  
  
      Джон хотел что-то ответить, но у него завибрировал телефон. Он вытащил мобильный и прочитал входящее сообщение:  
  
       _Передавай привет Гарри.  
  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон никогда раньше так не волновался, получая смс от Шерлока. Недавнее открытие стало таким сильным шоком, что теперь он не знал, что делать? Как не испортить то, что уже у них есть? Джон напечатал:  _«Обязательно. Буду поздно, в холодильнике есть немного запеканки, поешь»._  
  
      — Майкрофт, мне нужно заехать к сестре, я был бы признателен, если бы вы…  
  
      — Карен довезет вас, куда скажете, — Майкрофт наконец-то оторвал пальцы от висков и встал, чтобы проводить Джона до двери. — Пожалуйста, Джон, будьте деликатны с Шерлоком. Вы должны понимать, что если решитесь сказать ему правду, то пути назад уже не будет. Вам придется решать, как быть с тем, что случилось с вами обоими.   
  
      Джон кивнул и, пожав Майкрофту руку, покинул дом. 


	4. Chapter 4

      — Ты шутишь! — Гарри сидела на полу, скрестив ноги, и пила шоколадное молоко прямо из бутылки. Доктор Кто был позабыт и теперь беззвучно мельтешил на экране, спасая очередную планету.   
  
      — Нет, — Джон вздохнул.   
  
      Это продолжалось уже несколько минут. Честно говоря, половину этого времени Гарри смеялась над ним до слез, а теперь, вот, повторяет это: «ты шутишь», или «нет серьезно, как я могла об этом не знать?».   
  
      — То есть, пока я развлекалась с Софи, ты целовался с парнем, — Гарри посмотрела на него с лукавой улыбкой. — И не просто с парнем, а с тем красавчиком, с которым ты сейчас живёшь? И вы оба не знали, что целовались. До этого дня!   
  
      Гарри опять захохотала, откинув голову на диван. Джон чувствовал себя неуютно, но не мог не порадоваться. Давно Гарри не была такой жизнерадостной. Как в старые добрые времена.   
  
      — Вообще-то, Шерлок до сих пор не знает, что это был я. Майкрофт знает. Но он ничего не расскажет.  
  
      — Как Майкрофт все воспринял?   
  
      — Я всё ещё жив, так что, в некотором роде это можно считать почти что благословением.  
  
      — Ты ведь не сделал ничего плохого? С Шерлоком тогда? — Гарри бросила на него обеспокоенный взгляд: ее голова всё ещё лежала на диване. Джон решил последовать ее примеру и сполз на пол.   
  
      Он забрал у Гарри шоколадное молоко и тоже сделал пару глотков. Когда-то Гарри добавляла в него водку, но теперь это обычное безалкогольное шоколадное молоко. Как же хорошо.  
  
      — Я всегда спрашиваю перед тем, как что-то делать, — просто ответил Джон. — Можешь узнать у моих бывших девушек.  
  
      — Звучит заманчиво, — протянула Гарри. — Среди твоих бывших нет би?   
  
      — Сара, но она моя начальница, так что руки прочь.   
  
      — Жадина!   
  
      Джон протянул Гарри бутылку и тоже положил голову на диван. Голова сестры была очень близко и это было приятно.  
  
      — Как ты? — спросил Джон негромко.   
  
      — Порядок, — ответила Гарри. — Хожу в группу, недавно получила новый жетон. Теперь он голубой. Это странно, зачем они делают их разноцветными? Чтобы нам было веселее?  
  
      — Я так горжусь тобой, ты знаешь? — Джон положил руку на колено Гарри.   
  
      — Знаю. Спасибо.   
  
      — Мне жаль, что я так долго тебя игнорировал, — сказал Джон. — Тебе ведь пришлось нелегко. Сначала родители, потом Клара, а затем я. Мы все отвернулись от тебя.   
  
       — Первой была Софи, а ты, вот, до последнего держался.  
  
      — Я серьезно, — Джон нахмурился, потому что знал: Гарри пытается перевести все в шутку.   
  
      — Брось. Я тоже была хороша. Боже, я ведь была невыносима, верно? Неудивительно, что Клара не выдержала. Неудивительно, что никто не выдержал.   
  
      — Мне жаль.   
  
      — Спасибо.   
  
      Они какое-то время молчали, а потом Джон сказал:  
  
      — Хочешь, я немного расскажу тебе о том вечере?   
  
      — Я хочу услышать все грязные подробности. Ты его только поцеловал или? — Гарри пошевелила бровями и криво улыбнулась. Фирменная уотсоновская улыбка.   
  
      Джон шутливо толкнул ее ногу своим коленом.   
  
      — Нет, ничего такого, просто поцелуй, мы оба были не очень трезвыми. Я не хотел, чтобы тот парень. Шерлок? В общем, чтобы он о чем-то жалел. А поцелуй — это довольно безобидная штука, и я не стал бы заходить дальше. Даже если бы Шерлок попросил.  
  
      — Хороший хоть был поцелуй?   
  
      — Честно говоря, один из лучших. Мы оба так хотели этого, что нам было плевать на последствия. Представь, что случилось бы, если бы нас кто-то увидел? Но нам было все равно, и, может, поэтому было так хорошо.  
  
      — Ты бы хотел, чтобы вы?.. Ну, чтобы это повторилось?   
  
      — Да, хотел бы, — Джон не колебался, когда отвечал, — но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Я так запутался. Шерлок мой лучший друг. Что если это все разрушит? Что если я облажаюсь?   
  
      Гарри поставила бутылку с шоколадными молоком на пол, затем оттолкнулась от дивана и села на пятки рядом с Джоном. Она положила ладони ему на лицо и заглянула в глаза.   
  
      — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, — серьезно сказала она и Джон почувствовал, что в глазах предательски защипало. — Ты Уотсон, а это значит, что ты наверняка облажаешься.   
  
      Джон фыркнул.   
  
      — Но знаешь что? — продолжала Гарри. — Небо не упадет на твою голову и конец света не настанет. Вспомни, что ты говорил мне, когда я хотела сделать предложение Кларе?  
  
      — Что если она тебе откажет, то ты, по крайней мере, будешь знать наверняка.   
  
      — Вот именно.   
  
      — Спасибо.   
  
      — Для чего ещё нужны сестры? И, кстати, я всё ещё жду грязных подробностей.   
  


*** *** ***

  
      Когда Джон приехал домой, было уже за полночь и он надеялся, что Шерлок спит. Выдался очень долгий день, и сейчас Джону меньше всего хотелось поднимать вопрос о совместном поцелуе. Но Шерлок не спал: он терзал скрипку, сидя в своем кресле. На нем был черный костюм и фиолетовая рубашка, а аккуратная утренняя прическа превратилась в легкий хаос.   
  
      — Ты был у Майкрофта, а только потом поехал к Гарри.  
  
      — Как ты?..  
  
      — От тебя пахнет дымом. У Гарри, на сколько мне известно, нет камина. И ещё Майкрофт недавно пытался навязать нам какое-то дело, так что вывод очевиден.  
  
      — Да, прости, что не написал сразу, — Джон снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок. При виде Шерлока его сердце подскочило и затрепетало. Странно, как все поменялось за столь короткое время.   
  
      — Ты не обязан отчитываться, куда ходишь после работы, просто я нашёл этот факт любопытным, — Шерлок аккуратно положил скрипку в футляр.   
  
      — А как прошел твой день? Не удалось найти новое дело?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
      — Звонил Лестрейду, он предложил мне бумажную работу. Как будто меня такое могло заинтересовать. Если бы я хотел заниматься бумажками, то пошел бы работать в полицию.  
  
      — О, ну в таком случае Лондон и его окрестности могли бы спать спокойно. Все бумажки были бы собраны в идеальный каталог.   
  
      Джон не знал, как начать разговор: было тревожно и вместо того, чтобы перейти к сути, он сказал:  
  
      — Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Очень устал за сегодня.   
  
      — Значит Майкрофт не дал тебе дело. Зачем же вы тогда встречались?  
  
      Джон уже собирался подняться наверх, но его нога замерла над ступенькой. Был огромный соблазн соврать и побыстрее улизнуть в свою комнату, но Джон тут же отсек эту мысль. Это плохая идея. А что если завтра им что-то помешает? А что если Шерлок больше не захочет поднимать эту тему? Что если Джон сейчас промолчит, то все испортит?   
  
      Нет, так не пойдет.   
  
      Джон вздохнул и убрал ногу со ступеньки. Он медленно развернулся и посмотрел на Шерлока, чуть сжав кулаки.   
  
      — Он пригласил меня по личному вопросу, — ровным голосом ответил Джон.   
  
      Шерлок рывком поднялся с места и прошёлся по гостиной широкими шагами. Его челюсть была плотно сжата, а в глазах полыхала ярость.   
  
      — Он говорил тебе о Рыжей бороде, не так ли? Он ведь кайф ловит от этого всего. «Шерлок подвергся пагубному действию эмоций и посмотрите, что получилось!» — Шерлок принялся жестикулировать и очень похоже изобразил голос Майкрофта.   
  
      — Он, — Джон пытался подобрать безопасное и правдивое слово, — переживает за тебя. Только и всего.   
  
      — О, ну конечно же, он прикрывается переживаниями. Знал бы ты, как долго он изводил меня после того дня. Целый год говорил: «Ты все ещё вспоминаешь Рыжую бороду?» Как будто мне было недостаточно тяжело.   
  
      Шерлок резко замолчал, когда понял, что сказал лишнего. Растерянный и всё ещё немного злой. Джон вздохнул, пытаясь решиться. Прямо сейчас. Сердце с силой колотилось в грудной клетке, но руки совершенно не дрожали. Кажется, только что он получил хорошую порцию любимого наркотика вне расследований.   
  
      — Шерлок, я задам тебе один вопрос и хочу, чтобы ты… ответь на него честно, хорошо? Это поможет тебе вспомнить тот день. Не все, но, возможно, этого будет достаточно.   
  
      Шерлок внимательно смотрел. Он не выразил ни согласия, ни отказа на предложение Джона. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.   
  
      — Послушай, разгадка этого… дела находится на поверхности, — Джон намеренно говорил так, чтобы Шерлок воспринимал ситуацию, как очередную головоломку. — Ты и сам это поймёшь, когда ответишь на один вопрос.  
  
      — Какой же? — лицо Шерлока было лишено каких-либо эмоций.  
  
      — Почему ты это вспоминаешь?  
  
      — Что? — то ли вздох, то ли вопрос.   
  
      — Ответь, почему?   
  
      Шерлок выглядел совершенно потерянным. На лбу прорезались морщины, и ещё две появились между бровями. Уголки губ опустились вниз, а крылья носа раздувались.  
  
      — Это… Я. Неважно. Я не хочу говорить об этом.   
  
      Джон вздохнул. Шерлок не так его понял. Совершенно не так.   
  
      — Ты гений, Шерлок, и твой мозг, твой удивительный мозг, уже все давно понял.   
  
      — Что ты?.. Если тебе интересно, я весь день пытался вспомнить, и у меня ничего не получилось. Так что не говори мне, что я уже все знаю!  
  
      Джон сглотнул при мысли о том, что Шерлок весь день прокручивал в голове их первый поцелуй.  
  
      — Почему ты это вспоминаешь?   
  
      — Потому что это хорошее воспоминание! — Шерлок был зол, но, по крайней мере, он не сбежал.   
  
      Джон постарался вложить в свой взгляд столько нежности, сколько мог.   
  
      — Да, Шерлок. Но ты не вспоминал это так давно, а потом опять начал. Когда все вернулось?   
  
      Шерлок замер и неотрывно смотрел на Джона, часто-часто дыша.   
  
      «Не хватало ещё одной панической атаки», — подумал Джон и шагнул к Шерлоку.   
  
      — Ты ведь уже все понял, верно? — мягко спросил Джон.   
  
      — Нет. Это невозможно.   
  
      Джон сделал ещё один шаг.   
  
      — Я бы так не сказал. Невероятно — подходит больше.   
  
      Ещё один шаг и теперь он стоял совсем близко к Шерлоку.   
  
      — Отбрось все невозможное, и у тебя останется один единственный, хоть и невероятный, вариант.   
  
      Шерлок приоткрыл рот и Джон смог почувствовать теплоту его дыхания.   
  
      — Но как?   
  
      Джон сократил расстояние ещё на полшага и, встав на носочки, приблизился к уху Шерлока.   
  
      — Потому что, Шерлок, после поцелуя я все-таки назвал тебе своё настоящее имя, — Джон почувствовал как дрогнуло дыхание рядом с его волосами. — Джон Уотсон, меня зовут Джон Уотсон.   
  
      Джон отступил на полшага назад и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Он ещё никогда не видел его таким выбитым из колеи, таким растерянным и уязвимым. Ему хотелось взять его за руку, или обнять, чтобы Шерлок знал, что он не один проходит через это потрясение. Но очень важно сейчас дать Шерлоку выбор. Каким бы хорошим ни было воспоминание, возможно, Шерлок просто нуждался в разгадке, и теперь она у него есть.   
  
      — Значит, все это время…  
  
      — Да. Я думаю, что когда ты услышал мое имя в Бартсе, твой мозг пытался дать тебе подсказку и возродил те воспоминания.  
  
      Шерлок медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.   
  
      — А ты? Когда понял ты?   
  
      — Майкрофт сказал, что ты называл того мужчину Рыжая борода. Так получилось, что у меня есть одно чертовски хорошее воспоминание, в котором один парень назвал меня Рыжей бородой, потому что мое имя было чужим; а сам представился Черной бородой, потому что его имя было...  
  
      — Глупым, — закончил Шерлок пораженным шепотом.   
  
      Шерлок всё ещё стоял рядом и явно не возражал, что Джон находился так близко. Возможно в его планы входило не только решение загадки?  
  
      — Боюсь, что не могу с ним согласиться, — Джон неуверенно протянул руку и дотронулся до руки Шерлока.   
  
      Шерлок дернулся, но позволил Джону прикоснуться. Джон легко провел пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Шерлока и тот внезапно покраснел.  
  
      — Эй, все в порядке?   
  
      Шерлок кивнул и Джон сжал его руку своими пальцами.   
  
      — Ты хотел бы?... — неуверенно спросил Шерлок и сглотнул. Его взгляд скользнул по губам Джона.   
  
      — Да.  
  
      Шерлок склонился к нему и замер близко от его губ. Джон прикрыл глаза и ждал.   
  
      — Джон? Я могу тебя поцеловать? — теплое дыхание Шерлока дразнило и заставляло хотеть большего.   
  
      — Да, да, да, — прошептал Джон. Он не знал, помнил ли Шерлок, то, как озвучивал свое согласие, но ему хотелось это повторить. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.   
  
      — Я согласен, — прошептал Шерлок остаток собственной фразы, сказанной им пятнадцать лет назад, и соединил их губы.   
  
      Сначала этот был очень мягкий и осторожный поцелуй: Шерлок прижался своими губами к губам Джона и какое-то мгновение никто из них не двигался, стараясь сполна ощутить этот миг, наполниться им, запомнить. Казалось, время замерло, а затем внезапно ожило вместе с их губами, которые двигались, спрашивая и отвечая, лаская и требуя ласки.   
  
      Джон все ещё держал ладонь Шерлока в своей, а вторую руку положил ему на спину и провел ею вверх. От этого невинного движения Шерлок вдруг коротко и низко застонал. Он склонил голову набок и провел языком по губам Джона, будто спрашивая «можно?» и Джон с готовностью ответил ему, приоткрыв свой рот. Их поцелуй стал совершенно другим. Более чувственным и глубоким. Восхитительным. Целовать Шерлока было невероятно хорошо, но ещё лучше было ощущать, с каким чувством Шерлок целовал Джона в ответ. От осознания того, что они оба хотят этого, у Джона трепетало сердце.   
  
      Слишком скоро, как показалось Джону, им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть кислорода, но в завершение Джон как следует поцеловал нижнюю губу Шерлока: посасывая ее и облизывая одновременно. И это того стоило, потому что во время этой ласки Шерлок издал ещё один потрясающий стон: низкий, глубокий, почти животный.  
  
      — Джон...  
  
      Шерлок выглядел соблазнительно после поцелуя и переизбытка эмоций: зрачки расширились, а губы казались полнее и ярче. Джону вновь захотелось почувствовать их вкус. Он подался вперед и сразу же влажно поцеловал Шерлока. В этом поцелуе было больше страсти и желания, и когда они вновь оторвались друг от друга, то оба часто дышали.   
  
      — Джон, я хочу сказать, что даже если бы тем мужчиной был не ты… Сейчас я думаю, что и правда о чем-то догадывался, — Шерлок прижался ко лбу Джона своим лбом. — Я хочу сказать, я хотел быть с тобой, все это время. Просто не знал, почему хотел вспомнить тот поцелуй, точнее не понимал. Теперь понимаю.   
  
      — Я знаю, знаю, — Джон прикоснулся рукой к щеке Шерлока и тот прикрыл глаза. — Если бы я знал, если бы у меня хватило смелости… прости, что так долго скрывал это от тебя. Я так долго боялся, что скажут люди и мои собственные родители. Так долго боялся быть самим собой. Но я не смог бы поступить так с тобой, даже если бы ты не захотел меня, я должен был сказать. И я рад, что сделал это.   
  
      — Джон… — Шерлок нежно провел своим носом по носу Джона. И даже это невинное движение казалось возбуждающим.   
  
      — Мы можем не заходить дальше поцелуев, ты же знаешь? — Джон слегка поглаживал скулу Шерлока одной рукой, а костяшки — другой.   
  
      — А что если я хочу? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок.   
  
      И Джон ответил ему «я тоже» без слов, подтверждая свой ответ ещё и ещё.  
  
      — У тебя есть презервативы? — Джон начал покусывать Шерлока под ухом и тот задрожал от этой грубоватой ласки.   
  
      — Да, — Шерлок откинул голову, позволяя Джону исследовать свою шею. — Но если ты захочешь… Я хочу сказать, что я чист, я проверяюсь каждые три месяца, а Майкрофт взамен не сует нос в мои дела так часто, как мог бы...  
  
      — Мы могли бы не говорить о твоем брате перед сексом? — проворчал Джон вылизывая шею Шерлока.   
  
      Шерлок хохотнул и Джон замычал от удовольствия, прижимаясь губами к его кадыку.   
  
      — Ты недавно сдавал анализы, я видел результаты, ты чист.   
  
      — Ты взломал мою почту? — теперь Джон откинул голову назад, позволяя Шерлоку провести языком по щетине на подбородке.  
  
      — У тебя до нелепости простой пароль. Так что мы с тобой оба чисты, но если хочешь, можешь взглянуть на мои результаты сам.   
  
      — Мы разберемся с этим, — проговорил Джон, пока Шерлок прокладывал дорожку из мягких укусов на его шее. — Шерлок, ты вибрируешь.  
  
      — Ммм? — это прозвучало одновременно как вопрос и как стон. Шерлок нехотя оторвался от Джона и залез во внутренний карман пиджака.   
  
      — Лестрейд.  
  
      Вид раскрасневшегося после поцелуев Шерлока теперь казался Джону одним из самых привлекательных, и ему хотелось знать, будет ли Шерлок выглядеть ещё лучше после секса? Но прямо сейчас Джон наслаждался растерянным Шерлоком, которому пришлось выбирать — кто бы мог подумать — между сексом и делом.   
  
      — Бери скорее. Раз он звонит, это должно быть дело.   
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Мы всё успеем, — Джон ободряюще сжал руку Шерлока. — Я никуда не денусь.   
  
      Шерлок принял вызов, продолжая смотреть Джону в глаза. А Джон думал, что впервые за очень долгое время чувствует себя правильно. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Это самоубийство, — Шерлок вздохнул. Скука. Ничего стоящего. — Пойдем, Джон.

— Он, должно быть, шутит, — сказал Андерсон со злостью. — Тут следы удушения! Жена его убила, это очевидно, не понимаю, зачем ты его пригласил сюда, Грег, он просто мешает нам работать. 

— Погоди, Андерсон, не кипятись… 

Грег дипломатичен, как всегда. Шерлок остановился и устало вздохнул. 

— И как, по-твоему, она это сделала? — Шерлок надеялся, что вложил в свой тон столько сарказма, что даже этот тупица поймет. 

— Использовала верёвку или галстук, да что угодно, — Андерсон стал в защитную позу, скрестив руки на груди. — На ране есть волокна, готов поспорить, что мы найдем нужную вещь дома.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, что вы ее найдете. Ладно, Андерсон, попробуем иначе. Какой мотив? Зачем ей его убивать?

— Он мог ей изменять...

— О, ну все ясно, причина твоего беспокойства найдена. Перестань изменять жене, это мешает не только твоему браку, но и работе. 

Андерсон вспыхнул.

— Речь не обо мне, тут произошло убийство! Этот человек задушен, хочешь сказать, он сам это сделал?

— Первая здравая мысль за сегодня, — негромко сказал Шерлок Джону и закатил глаза. Джон прыснул, прикрывшись кулаком, маскируя смешок под кашель. Конечно, они же на месте «преступления», которое (совершенно очевидно) всего лишь место несчастного случая.

— Было бы проще, если бы ты озвучивал свои наблюдения, знаешь? — спокойно проговорил Джон. 

Ну, только ради Джона, а не потому что Андерсон не хочет замечать очевидного.

— Аутоасфиксофилия. Муж практиковал удушение во время оргазма. Когда он умер, жена, судя по ее странице в фейсбуке, была с подругой в клубе. Она приходит домой и находит мужа мертвым, он задушен и без трусов, так что единственное, что она делает, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть этот постыдный факт — натягивает на него белье и одежду. Самоубийство. — Шерлок подумал и добавил: — По неосторожности.

Андерсон ещё какое-то время стоял с открытым ртом, а потом захлопнул его и резко вернулся к работе, будто ничего и не было. 

— Как давно ты знал, что это не убийство? — Шерлок развернулся к Грегу.

— Примерно с того момента, как решил тебе позвонить, — Грег улыбнулся. Совсем чуточку самодовольно. — Андерсон бы тоже понял это, если бы так сильно не любил с тобой спорить. 

— Спасибо, что позвонил, Грег, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок кивнул и двинулся прочь из квартиры, но, когда услышал, что Грег говорит с Джоном, замедлил шаг и сделал вид, что проверяет карманы.

— Он, кажется, не сильно расстроен, что я позвал его на такое пустяковое дело? 

— Нет, более того, я уверен, Шерлок признателен тебе за это.

— Да, да, — протянул Грег, — хотя мне показалось, что он был больше расстроен тем, что я вызвал его сюда, чем когда он понял, что это самоубийство. Это… довольно странно, учитывая, как он изводил меня весь день и требовал дать ему что угодно. Он, кажется, абсолютно счастлив, что уходит. Он не болен? 

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Ещё раз спасибо, Грег, увидимся. 

Шерлок улыбнулся и вышел за дверь. 

 

Шерлок ждал Джона на улице, вдыхая морозный воздух. Он поднял воротник, чтобы прикрыть шею от ветра и снега, но в основном, потому что знал, что Джон на него смотрел, и ему нравилось то, как он это делал. 

Они двинулись в сторону Бейкер-стрит пешком, так как место, куда их вызвал Грег, находилось в нескольких кварталах от дома, а Джону нравился снег. Очевидно, он любит зиму, когда тепло одет: перед выходом он взял более теплые перчатки и надел тот толстый бежевый свитер. А Шерлок дал ему один из своих кашемировых шарфов серо-синего цвета, справедливо отметив, что он больше подходит к джоновым глазам. И теперь Джон явно наслаждался неспешной прогулкой. Шерлок же радовался тому, что смог забрать ладонь Джона в карман своего пальто.

— Бедняга, — вдруг сказал Джон. — Какая нелепая смерть. 

Шерлок кивнул. Ему стало не по себе, когда в памяти всплыло его недавнее самоудовлетворение, от которого чуть не взорвалось сердце. Запомнить на будущее: никогда не дрочить, если нацепил на себя три никотиновых пластыря. 

Они шли какое-то время молча. Шерлоку нравилась эта уютная тишина и даже скрипящий под ногами снег не раздражал так сильно, как обычно. Он вдруг резко затормозил и притянул Джона к себе. 

— Не люблю зиму, — прошептал он Джону в губы. — Не знаешь, как мы могли бы это исправить?

Это была потребность, но ещё и вызов. Нехорошо давить на Джона, но Шерлоку хотелось убедиться, что все это реально, что Джон не передумает. А главное, что Джону будет не стыдно делать это на улице, где их могут увидеть. Слишком неправильно, но Шерлоку было это нужно. 

— Есть пара вариантов и все они включают в себя поцелуи и объятья. 

Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляда от Джона. Прекрасного Джона, с его горящими глазами, покрасневшими на морозе щеками и широкой улыбкой, от которой расползались морщинки под глазами. 

— Ты собираешься меня целовать? 

— Тише, я запоминаю, дай мне еще пару секунд. 

Снег проникал Шерлоку за шиворот, запутывался в волосах, покалывал обнаженную кожу, но рядом с ним, в кольце его рук был Джон. И они целовались, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы наполнить легкие холодным воздухом, а затем вновь согревали друг друга дыханием и губами. 

Шерлок подумал, что зима действительно не так уж плоха. 

*** *** ***

 

Когда они ввалились домой (иначе это назвать нельзя), целуясь, обнимаясь и хихикая, то оба были слегка околелые, но абсолютно счастливые. Боже мой, подумалось Джону, они ведут себя как влюбленные подростки. Но ему было все равно, потому что никогда еще он не чувствовал себя лучше. 

Наверху они, сбросив перчатки, шарфы и верхнюю одежду, начали целоваться уже по-настоящему, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, как только могли, исследуя руками все, до чего могли добраться. Это было потрясающе, но Джон хотел большего. Судя по всему, Шерлок был того же мнения. В смысле, Джон ощущал член Шерлока на своем животе, совершенно очевидно возбуждённый. Весьма и весьма возбуждённый. И чувствовал слегка подрагивающие руки Шерлока, блуждающие по его заднице, пояснице, бокам и бёдрам. Это было так хорошо, так правильно, что Джону стало больно от мысли, что он мог это потерять из-за своего страха. Или глупости. Или ограниченности? Или всего сразу. 

Это же Шерлок, ради которого Джон был готов убивать, драться, рисковать жизнью и сбегать с работы. Как он вообще мог отрицать то, что было так очевидно? Боже мой, он хочет этого, всегда хотел, и сейчас ему надо показать это Шерлоку. Джон издал какой-то странный звук удивления и страсти, на который Шерлок вопросительно промычал в ответ. И Джон сделал это. Дотронулся. Положил свою руку прямо туда. 

Шерлок рвано втянул воздух.

— Джон…

— Хочу тебя, — Джон прошептал это Шерлоку в ухо и прихватил зубами мочку. — Боже мой, я так сильно тебя хочу. 

— Моя комната? — голос Шерлока был нетвердым и Джону это понравилось. 

— Твоя комната. Моя комната. Пол. Кухня. Стол. Стул. Лестница. Мне все равно, — Джон говорил это и в перерывах между предложениями осыпал лицо, шею и кожу в вырезе рубашки поцелуями и укусами. 

Больше никто ни о чем не спрашивал, пока они помогали друг другу снимать одежду. Им было все равно куда летели их свитер и пиджак; рубашки, ботинки, штаны, носки и нижнее белье. Никто из них не удивился, когда они упали на кровать, не было никакого смущения или неловкости.

Шерлок прикоснулся к члену Джона и медленно провел по нему рукой: сначала вверх, а потом вниз до самого основания, оголяя темно-розовую кожу на головке. 

— Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, — сказал Шерлок, и от его глубокого голоса, полного желания, Джон и правда мог бы кончить, даже если бы Шерлок к нему не прикасался. Но он касался, и, о боже, говорил своим чертовски сексуальным голосом. Джон подумал, что не продержится и пары минут. 

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон. Ощущения были такими сильными, что он закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул. Шерлок повторил движение точно так же, как раньше. Сильно и медленно. — Как хорошо… твои руки потрясающие, не останавливайся. 

И Шерлок проложил двигать рукой, а Джон полностью открытый и расслабленный лежал на спине, принимая поцелуи и ласки Шерлока, и слушая его бархатный низкий голос. 

— Джон, мой Джон… прекрасный. Невероятный.

— Шерлок, — хрипло простонал Джон, — мне нужно… Сильнее. И быстрее. Пожалуйста. 

— Да, все, что захочешь, — ответил Шерлок, целуя нижнюю губу Джона, потому что последний уже задыхался. Шерлок усилил хватку, и Джон застонал. 

— Хорошо, так хорошо, — говорил он между стонами. — Черт, да… Шерлок… 

Ощущения руки на члене; губ, зубов и языка на челюсти и шее; влажного шепота около уха слились и окутывали Джона, накрывали волнами, чтобы затем выплеснуться вместе с оглушительным оргазмом, во время которого Джон, кажется, вскрикнул и дернулся всем телом, хватаясь за плечи Шерлока. Запоздало он понял, что Шерлок все ещё шепчет ему какие-то слова, и Джон открыл глаза, чтобы понять, все ли в порядке.   
Шерлок смотрел на него с желанием и нежностью, и наконец-то Джон понял, что он тихо повторяет его имя. Рука Шерлока при этом быстро двигалась на его собственном члене. 

Если бы Джон только что не кончил, то мог бы опять возбудиться от этой картины. Шерлок раскраснелся, его кудрявая челка намокла от пота и прилипла ко лбу, а глаза с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками почти лихорадочно блестели. Джон положил свою руку поверх ладони Шерлока, и тот захлебнулся стоном.

— Джон... поцелуй меня.

— Ты просто невероятный, Шерлок, — Джон притянул его к себе и ворвался языком в его рот так, что сам поцелуй можно было расценить как секс. Шерлок напрягся, застонал в рот Джону, и теплая сперма брызнула на живот, смешиваясь с его собственным семенем. 

После оргазма Шерлок лежал сверху на Джоне и восстанавливал тяжёлое дыхание. А Джон гладил волосы своего… любовника, бойфренда, партнёра? Надо выбрать. Между ними становилось неприятно липко, и Джон слегка поёрзал, за что услышал возмущенное низкое мычание. 

— Нам придется встать, — Джон улыбнулся, когда Шерлок неразборчиво заворчал в основание его шеи что-то о том, что ему и так неплохо. 

— Мы могли бы принять душ вместе. 

Шерлок тут же заинтересованно поднял голову. Ему явно понравилась такая идея. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой ненасытный, — шутливо сказал Джон. — Я сейчас едва ли осилю второй раунд. 

Шерлок вновь уронил голову на Джона и уткнулся носом под его челюсть. 

— У меня есть влажные салфетки, — урчащим и слегка хрипловатым голосом произнес Шерлок. Восхитительные звуки. 

Джон потянулся рукой к тумбочке и попытался на ощупь найти пачку, он возился слишком долго, так что в итоге Шерлок цокнул языком, а потом Джон почувствовал лёгкий шлепок на своей руке.

— Ай, — Джон не мог оставаться серьезным, и улыбнулся во весь рот. А потом и вовсе хихикнул, когда Шерлок не отрываясь от него и не глядя на тумбочку, нашел пачку, и швырнул ее на кровать рядом с ними.

Джон схватил салфетки одной рукой, а потом со словами «иди ко мне» развернулся на бок и увлек Шерлока за собой. Он отлепил себя от Шерлока, и, кажется, потерял при этом несколько волосков с живота. А потом аккуратно вытер их общую сперму сначала с Шерлока, а потом с себя. 

Скомканные салфетки полетели куда-то на пол, а пачку Шерлок ловко отправил в сторону, возможно даже на ее законное место на тумбочке. Джон бы не удивился. А потом они с удовольствием обнялись опять. Шерлок лежал у Джона на груди, позволяя перебирать свои волосы.

— Я такой болван, — сказал Джон. — Ты, наверное, сердишься на меня за то, что я все это время… скрывал. В общем, то, что я не против отношения с мужчинами. 

Шерлок вздохнул и какое-то время молчал.

— Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Я знаю, что значит быть не таким, как все. И я знаю, как люди относятся к этому. Если ты хотя бы немного отличаешься от того, что ты должен из себя представлять по мнению общества, то будешь поддаваться давлению. В лучшем случае. Кроме того, ты ведь всё-таки признался. Ты мог этого и не делать. 

Горечь в голосе Шерлока прозвучала почти незаметно, но Джон почувствовал ее и крепче сжал своего любовника (да, ему определенно нравится так думать) в объятьях. 

— Нет, я не смог бы. С того момента, как я понял, что это был ты… — Джон прикусил язык. 

— У тебя была паническая атака? — невинно поинтересовался Шерлок. 

— В общем, да, — смутился Джон. — Но потом, когда она закончилась, я вышел к Майкрофту и признался, что это был я. Мне хотелось, чтобы это был я. По-правде сказать, я немного ревновал тебя к тому мужчине, в смысле к самому себе. Не скажу, что сразу это понял, но так оно и было. 

— Так он знает? Майкрофт?

— Да. 

— И как он отреагировал? 

— Кажется, он тоже был в шоке, но скорее, потому что переживает за тебя. Знаешь, он тот ещё козёл, — после этих слов Шерлок фыркнул, — и его методы… Не могу сказать, что одобряю их. Но я точно могу сказать, что он переживает. Он на самом деле желает тебе счастья. Хотя иногда мне хочется ему врезать. 

Шерлок рассмеялся потрясающим грудным смехом, от которого у Джона побежали мурашки по рукам. 

— Расскажешь мне? О том вечере? — тихо попросил Шерлок. — О нашем поцелуе. Хочу навсегда это запомнить. 

Джон улыбнулся и начал рассказывать: 

— Все началось с девушки по имени Софи… 

Джон был хорошим рассказчиком, недаром его блог пользовался популярностью, и из его уст история звучала, как самая настоящая сказка. Когда рассказ закончился, Шерлок поцеловал Джона так мягко и нежно, как только умел. Он постарался вложить в свой поцелуй благодарность Джону за то, что он наконец подарил ему это воспоминание. 

— Расскажи ещё раз, — попросил Шерлок, оторвавшись от губ Джона. И Джон, восхитительный, великолепный Джон улыбнулся и начал свой рассказ заново. 

Шерлок даже не понял, когда уснул, убаюканный голосом Джона и теплом его сильного тела. Это действительно было похоже на сказку. Не ту, что рассказывают на ночь, чтобы ты поскорее заснул. А ту, что давала обещание, что ты можешь спать спокойно, потому что, когда проснешься, она никуда не исчезнет.


	6. Chapter 6

Пробуждение было внезапным и резким, потому что кто-то кричал его имя. Шерлок распахнул глаза. Рядом лежал Джон, положив свою руку Шерлоку на грудь. Он вдруг завертелся и открыл один глаз. 

— Ммм…. Шерлк, штопросходит? — невнятно спросил Джон. 

— Мальчики? Вы в порядке? 

Миссис Хадсон вернулась? Шерлок поморгал. 

— У вас какое-то расследование? Тут повсюду ваша одежда, — миссис Хадсон внезапно замолчала. Шерлок вспоминал, как они с Джоном раздевались, пока шли в комнату. — Я просто зашла сказать, что вернулась от своей сестры. 

— Расследование? — Джон, кажется, окончательно проснулся и смог наконец членораздельно говорить. Он вдруг прыснул. — Какое расследование заставило бы нас раздеться прямо на кухне? 

Шерлок тоже захихикал. 

— Дело о взаимной мастурбации? — предположил он, и Джон начал трястись. 

— Я бы сказал, что она обломала нам дело о великолепном минете, — Джон сверкнул глазами. — Придется встать и забрать наши трусы с плиты, или куда они там попали. 

Шерлок хотел подняться, но Джон его опередил. Он без тени смущения выбрался с кровати, позволяя Шерлоку пожирать его взглядом. У Джона была утренняя эрекция. Совершенно нормальное физиологическое состояние. И совершенно нормально, что Шерлоку захотелось подойти и встать на колени перед Джоном, потому что у него появилась жгучая потребность попробовать его член на вкус. Но Джон уже завернулся в бордовый халат Шерлока и сказал: 

— Не будем шокировать людей, — он усмехнулся и вышел за дверь.

Шерлок все еще лежал, слегка нахмуренный и растерянный, когда вдруг услышал на кухне то ли крик, то ли визг. Он рывком выбрался из постели, но долго не мог найти свой халат в шотландскую клетку среди бесконечного ряда чехлов в шкафу. Подарок Майкрофта, не удивительно, что Шерлок так редко его надевал. Где же, где же он? Халат обнаружился между черным и темно-зеленым шерстяными костюмами. Шерлок быстро набросил его себя и завязал пояс, чтобы скрыть наготу. 

Когда он открыл дверь, ведущую на кухню, то застал забавную картину: Джон спокойно ходил и собирал их вещи (прямо сейчас он снимал носок с микроскопа) и весело болтал с миссис Хадсон, которая смеялась и прикрывала рот руками. 

— О, Шерлок, дорогой, здравствуй! — миссис Хадсон без стеснения подошла и протянула руки для приветствия и объятий. Шерлок наклонился и позволил поцеловать себя в щеку. 

— Простите ещё раз за беспорядок,— отозвался Джон с целой кучей одежды в руках. 

— Ох, ничего страшного, Джон, — миссис Хадсон улыбнулась. — Я так рада, что вы наконец-то…

Она не закончила предложение, обнажив зубы в улыбке, и слегка пожала плечами. Что ж, Шерлок точно понял, на что она намекала. Да и Джон, кстати, тоже. Он безуспешно старался сдерживать свою улыбку, и Шерлок залюбовался этим видом своего… любовника, партнёра, бойфренда? Кажется, ему необходимо определиться с термином. Он вдруг некстати вспомнил, что под халатом на Джоне ничего нет. Шерлок сглотнул. Как бы ненавязчиво намекнуть миссис Хадсон, что ей лучше уйти? Прямо сейчас. Джон вдруг перевел на него свой взгляд и тоже сглотнул, а потом облизал губы.

— Миссис Хадсон, спасибо, что зашли, — Шерлок продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Джона. Уходите миссис Хадсон. Бегите и не оборачивайтесь, чтобы вы не услышали. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. — Мы с Джоном были бы признательны... 

— Не продолжай, я все поняла, меня уже тут нет, — миссис Хадсон демонстративно прикрыла глаза рукой, когда уходила. — Развлекайтесь. 

Когда хлопнула дверь, Джон бросил вещи в сторону и шагнул к Шерлоку. Они набросились друг на друга, жадно целуясь. Джон удерживал Шерлока за затылок одной рукой, а другой — начал распутывать пояс халата, пока его полы не разошлись в стороны.

— Не мог думать ни о чем другом, пока собирал эти чёртовы вещи, — прорычал Джон Шерлоку в губы. — Пойдем в душ. 

Шерлок, не прекращая поцелуев, нащупал ручку двери и открыл ее, потянув Джона за собой. Они сняли халаты, забрались в душ, а потом кто-то из них открыл воду. Они оба взвизгнули, когда она оказалась чуть холоднее, чем они рассчитывали. Шерлок засмеялся и, подкрутив в кран, потянулся к Джону. 

— Дело о великолепном минете все ещё в силе? — промурлыкал Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Джон торопливо моет свой член, оттянув крайнюю плоть.

— Если ты согласен взять это дело, — игриво ответил Джон и потянулся к Шерлоку за поцелуем, пока тот мыл себя. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. Он готов взять, ещё как готов. Он опустился на колени и услышал удивленный вздох. Очевидно, он опередил Джона, но Шерлок хотел быть первым, он мечтал об этом с тех пор, как голый Джон выбрался из их постели. Да, эта мысль определенно звучала приятно: надо сделать так, чтобы это действительно стала их постель. Шерлок поднял взгляд на своего... любовника, ладно, это слово подойдет, — разгоряченного водой и окутанного паром, и сомкнул свои губы вокруг головки его члена. Он хотел запомнить все, любую реакцию будь то стон или дрогнувшее дыхание, тогда Шерлок будет знать, что больше всего нравится Джону. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к бело-голубой плитке, и тяжело дышал. По его потемневшим волосам стекали ручейки теплой влаги, ползли по щекам и падали на грудь с подбородка миниатюрным водопадом. Шерлок медленно двинул головой вперёд и Джон громко вздохнул, наклонив голову, чтобы вода не попала в нос. Его рот приоткрылся, губы потемнели и стали насыщенно-розового цвета. Темно-серые глаза казались почти черными из-за рассеянного освещения и возбуждения. Шерлок подался назад и с силой пососал головку члена, стараясь не цеплять ее зубами, и не забывая ласкать нежную кожу языком. 

— Че-е-ерт, — Джон запустил одну руку во влажные волосы Шерлока, — как же хорошо. 

Шерлок начал двигать головой быстрее. Он увлеченно водил языком по члену, стараясь с каждым разом взять его глубже, и вскоре Джон начал громко стонать. Пальцы в волосах Шерлока слегка подрагивали, а по тому, как напряглись мышцы джонового живота, Шерлок понял, что его любовник близок к оргазму. 

Шерлоку нужна была передышка, но ему не хотелось резко обрывать контакт, поэтому он обхватил основание члена ладонью и крепко-крепко сжал. Так, как Джон просил его ночью, старясь сохранить прежний темп, а сам тем временем спустился поцелуями ниже, к мошонке, и лизнул нежную кожу, за что был вознагражден сдавленным стоном в исполнении Джона. Шерлок поднял глаза и мягко втянул левое яичко в рот. Джон откинул голову назад, опираясь затылком в стену и выдал какое-то ругательство. Он задыхался, а потом все его тело напряглось и замерло. Джон кончал, а Шерлок продолжал аккуратно поглаживать его член и покрывать поцелуями мошонку. 

Когда тело Джона содрогнулось в последней волне оргазма, Шерлок поднялся и выключил воду. Он взял полотенце, аккуратно промокнул им слегка обалдевшего Джона, а потом быстро обтерся сам.

— Ты не против продолжить в комнате? — Шерлоку очень хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но его останавливала мысль, что Джон хотел сделать ему минет. Соблазн почувствовать рот Джона на своем члене был слишком сильным. — Скоро пойдет холодная вода, а это не очень возбуждает.

— Там еще есть немного теплой воды, — Джон наконец-то оторвался от стены. — Тебе должно хватить, а потом приходи в комнату. 

Он вылез из ванной, взял халат, но не стал надевать его. Шерлок моргнул, позабыв даже о том, как сильно он возбужден. 

— Хватить для чего? 

— Примени дедукцию, — Шерлок смотрел, как голая задница Джона исчезает за стеклянной дверью, и до него дошло.

Он включил воду и мылся так быстро, как еще никогда в жизни. Тщательно. Очень-очень тщательно, используя пальцы, мыло и воду. Что бы ни собирался сделать Джон, о, да, он согласен. 

Когда Шерлок влетел в комнату (до этого чуть не поскользнувшись в ванной, потому что спешил к своему любовнику и забыл вытереться), с его тела стекали капли воды. Джон тем временем исследовал содержимое его комода. В его руках была небольшая стопка бумаг и флакон с лубрикантом. 

— Судя по анализам ты и правда чист, — сказал Джон, а потом отложил бумаги в сторону. — У меня есть вопрос. Одиннадцать разных бутылок лубриканта, и все они закрытые. Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

— Не знал, какой выбрать, — Шерлок подошёл к Джону и положил руки ему на бедра. Он склонился к его плечу, прижимаясь поцелуем, а потом шумно втянул в себя вздохнул. Как хорошо, что они не стали пользоваться гелем для душа. Шерлоку хотелось почувствовать Джона, а не кедр, бергамот и лаванду, с отголосками тмина и ветивера. Запах оказался головокружительным: сладковатым и свежим, с древесными нотками. 

— Ты сделал запасы недавно, верно? — Джон дразнящим движением провел рукой по ягодицам Шерлока. 

— Да, — признался Шерлок, и прижался членом к бедру Джона в поиске более тесного контакта, а потом прошептал ему на ухо: — Я думал о тебе, когда мастурбировал в своей кровати. У меня не было смазки, так что после я сходил в магазин и сделал эти самые запасы. 

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты ласкаешь себя, — Джон слегка отстранился и облизал губы.

— Ты уже видел, как я это делаю, — хохотнул Шерлок. — А сейчас я хочу узнать, что ты задумал, когда просил меня воспользоваться остатками теплой воды. 

— Ложись. 

Шерлок медленно шагнул назад, позволяя Джону блуждать по его телу взглядом. Он опустился на кровать и чуть раздвинул ноги, как бы приглашая разместиться между ними. И Джон принял это приглашение. Он облизал губы и вздохнул так резко, что раздулись ноздри. Его руки неспешно скользили по влажной груди и животу Шерлока. Затем Джон проделал тот же путь с помощью губ и языка то ли целуя, то ли слизывая с кожи воду. Это было очень хорошо, но Шерлок сейчас был не настроен на неспешный секс, не после того, как довел Джона в душе до оргазма.

— Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты прикоснулся к моему члену, прямо сейчас, — его голос звучал низко, но почти умоляюще, и Шерлок почувствовал вибрацию смеха Джона на своем животе. 

— Нетерпеливый, — Джон потерся щетиной о нежную кожу. — Есть своя прелесть в медленном сексе, я тебе обязательно докажу это и попробую тебя губами и языком везде. 

Рука Джона скользнула вдоль бедра к паховой складке, а потом нырнула вниз и Шерлок понял намек. Он согнул ногу в колене и отвёл ее в сторону. Пальцы Джона мягко провели по мошонке, пока он спускался поцелуями ниже. Шерлок почувствовал дыхание на головке своего члена и дернулся в попытке получить долгожданный контакт. 

— Джон, — прорычал Шерлок. — Пожалуйста, сделай уже хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ну, если ты так просишь, — хитро улыбнулся Джон, а опустился ртом на член Шерлока. 

Шерлок выгнул спину, и это было хорошо, потому что иначе он толкнулся бы в Джона, а он не хотел сделать ему неприятно. Где-то щелкнул колпачок упаковки со смазкой, и рука Джона исчезла с его яиц, а потом вернулась. Влажная, слегка прохладная и настойчивая. 

Шерлок почувствовал, как пальцы нежно переместились к его промежности, а потом еще чуть ниже, круговыми движениями поглаживая анус. Они слегка надавливали и тут же отступали. В это же время рот Джона скользил по члену Шерлока, вылизывая языком особенно чувствительные места и даря головокружительные ощущения. Джон должен предупреждать людей о том, что его язык настолько восхитительно прекрасен. Нет, нет, нет. Оргазм был так близко, но внезапная мысль пронзила мозг Шерлока, заставив удовольствие сбавить обороты. Мысль о том, что Джон может быть с кем-то ещё болезненными спазмами скрутила его внутренности, и Шерлок вскрикнул. 

Джон тут же остановился. 

— Я сделал тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил он. 

Шерлок покачал головой. Желание получить разрядку немного притупилось. Если его член сейчас начнет обмякать, Джона это может ранить. 

— Я… — Шерлок сглотнул. Ему хотелось сказать «продолжай, все в порядке», но он не мог. Как сказать Джону о своих страхах? Шерлок прикрыл глаза, злясь на себя за то, что выбрал самое неподходящее время для того, чтобы думать. 

— Шерлок, что не так, скажи? — мягкое беспокойство в голосе Джона заставило Шерлока открыть глаза. — У тебя что-то болит? 

«Да, болит в груди, словно кто-то сжимает мое сердце и легкие. Я боюсь, Джон. Что, если эта страсть угаснет? Что если этого всего недостаточно? Что если я не тот, кто тебе нужен? Что если я хочу большего? Хочешь ли ты?» Но вместо этого Шерлок сказал: 

— Я не хочу тебя потерять. Я… не знаю, как сказать. Никогда не умел говорить о таких вещах. 

Джон слегка нахмурился, склонившись над Шерлоком. Он не выглядел злым или разочарованным внезапной сменой его настроения. Кажется, он действительно хотел понять. 

— Мне очень хорошо с тобой, — прошептал Шерлок и прикоснулся ладонью к лицу Джона. Он нежно провел ею вдоль линии челюсти, опустив большой палец в ямку на подбородке. — Мне всегда хорошо, когда ты рядом.

Это была правда, но ее было мало. Шерлоку нужно было найти правильные слова, чтобы объяснить Джону, чего он хочет и что его так страшит. 

— Мне тоже, — ответил Джон, его взгляд смягчился, но озабоченность не исчезла. 

Шерлок ласково запустил руку Джону в волосы. Он боялся признаться, но с другой стороны, Джон ведь проявил храбрость, когда сказал, что он — Рыжая борода. Разве Шерлок не может поступить так же смело? 

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — еле слышно сказал Шерлок. Он боялся, что это будет слишком. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя более уязвимым, как будто только что содрал с себя кожу, обнажив нервные окончания. 

Веки Джона дрогнули, и он закрыл их. Из приоткрытого рта вырвалось странно дрогнувшее дыхание. На одно мучительное мгновение Шерлок испугался. Вдруг этими словами он сделал только хуже? Ему стоило подождать, дать Джону время. Если он потеряет его сейчас, он никогда себе этого не простит. Когда Джон вновь открыл глаза, они были слегка покрасневшими и влажными, и в голове Шерлока моментально стало пусто. Но потом все изменилось. Пустота взорвалась и на ее месте появилось что-то новое, целая вселенная, состоящая из ярких всполохов, потому что Джон подался вперёд и поцеловал Шерлока. Нежно и неспешно, поглаживая его щеку рукой, не покрытой смазкой.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок, — дрожащим голосом ответил он. 

Эти слова разнесли яркие огоньки по всему телу. Не было больше удушающих тревоги и страха. Джон любит его. Тоже любит. 

— Я знаю, что это не является гарантией чего-либо, — продолжил Джон. — И знаю, что наши с тобой отношения не будут самыми простыми. Потому что это же мы: расследуем преступления, играем со смертью, ссоримся из-за частей тел в холодильнике или чья очередь мыть посуду. 

Шерлок не мог ничего с собой поделать и тихо рассмеялся. 

— Я не знаю, смогут ли мои чувства к тебе развеять твои страхи. Смогут ли наши чувства быть тем, что будет держать нас вместе через пять, десять, двадцать лет. Но я могу пообещать тебе кое-что. 

Шерлок внимательно смотрел на Джона и чувствовал, как что-то важное, важнее, чем все, что было сказано и сделано раньше, произойдет сейчас. 

— Я буду делать все, чтобы ты никогда не забывал, что я тебя люблю. Как бы я ни злился, как бы ни был взбешен чем-либо, я никогда не причиню тебе боль. А если сделаю это, что угодно, Шерлок, ты должен сказать мне сразу. Ты понял? Никогда не скрывай, если тебе будет плохо.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок часто заморгал, надеясь, что влага в его глазах куда-нибудь испарится. — Я обещаю тебе, что буду стараться делать то же самое. Обещаю, Джон. Если я буду гадом, разрешаю говорить об этом прямо. Хотя, не думаю, что когда-нибудь стану другим, ты ведь знаешь, я не самый приятный человек в мире. 

Джон хохотнул и шмыгнул носом, а Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза, сказал: 

— Если сейчас тебе достаточно того, что я люблю тебя, я буду делать все, чтобы ты никогда не пожалел об этом. 

Джон склонился для ещё одного поцелуя. Слегка неловкого из-за текущих глаз и носов, но такой теплого и родного, такого правильного. Они целовались, пока слезы не иссякли, пока неловкость и нежность не сменились страстью и потребностью. И тогда Джон вновь скользнул вниз, чтобы закончить начатое. В этот раз он провел языком по промежности Шерлока, мягко вылизывая и расслабляя мышцы сфинктера. А его рука тем временем сжимала член Шерлока. Шерлок застонал и подался бедрами вперёд. А потом язык Джона сменился скользкими пальцами, которые дразнили вход, и проникали глубже.

— Джон. Ещё... Мне нужно...

— Да, любимый. Что мне сделать? 

— Глубже. Пальцами. 

Он застонал, когда пальцы Джона до упора вошли в его тело, и на Шерлока обрушился оргазм, внезапный и сильный. Сперма пульсирующими струйками вытекала из члена, а сам он, взмокший от пота, тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза. 

Джон аккуратно вытащил пальцы, нашел пачку салфеток, вытер живот и грудь Шерлока, а потом лег рядом.

— Тебе было хорошо? — спросил Джон, слегка поглаживая влажную от пота челку Шерлока.

Шерлок издал горловой звук, похожий на урчание.

— Должен сделать признание: я без ума от твоего языка. А то, что ты сделал потом, было очень, очень хорошо. 

Джон засмеялся и переплел их с Шерлоком пальцы. 

— Мы ведь не станем скрывать, что мы вместе? — спокойно спросил Шерлок. 

— Нет, конечно, нет, — ответил Джон. — Я бы хотел пригласить к нам Гарри и Майкрофта, если ты не возражаешь. Они уже и так, можно сказать, в курсе. А если позвать Грега, Молли и миссис Хадсон, то мы отстреляемся за один вечер. Будет проще сделать это сразу, чтобы мы не отвечали на одни и те же вопросы по нескольку раз. Это самые близкие для нас люди, и они точно будут рады случившемуся. 

Шерлок задумчиво кивнул, признавая логичность слов Джона, но чувствуя себя уязвимым из-за того, что придется открывать сердце перед всеми, и нехотя признался:

— Меня… кхм, немного пугает перспектива подобной встречи. 

— Меня тоже, — Джон легонько сжал ладонь Шерлока, выражая понимание и поддержку. — Но с другой стороны, я хочу наконец-то перестать бояться. Знаешь, у нас на работе есть медсестра Элизабет, она не скрывает своих отношений. И моя сестра не скрывала. Думаю, это сделало их счастье более полным. Даже если кто-то будет настроен агрессивно, мой… — Джон задумался. — Я думал называть тебя «любовником», потому что это слово ближе других вариантов к слову «любовь», но теперь оно кажется мне неподходящим. Что если я буду называть тебя любимым? Во время секса я… мне просто захотелось так сказать. Это не слишком? 

— Думаю, я смогу к этому привыкнуть, — ответил Шерлок с легкой улыбкой. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы мы называли так друг друга только наедине. Нет, все-таки было бы неплохо, если бы ты сказал это при Майкрофте, интересно, сможет ли он оставаться невозмутимым? Сантименты делают его похожим на злую черносливину. 

Джон рассмеялся и это был один из самых лучших звуков в мире.

— Звучит заманчиво. Так вот, если кто-то будет агрессивно настроен, мой любимый знает несколько хороших ядов.

— Которые не оставляют следов.

— Точно. 

— А мой — хорошо стреляет. Так что я не переживаю за нашу безопасность. 

— Я тоже. Правда, я несколько обеспокоен тем фактом, что мы так непринужденно обсуждаем убийства. Мы ненормальные. 

— Если бы кто-то из нас был нормальным, мы бы никогда не познакомились. Кстати об этом: меня до сих пор волнует одна мысль.

Шерлок собственнически притянул Джона к себе и опять с наслаждением втянул носом аромат его кожи. Джон пах собой, а еще сексом и совсем немного потом. 

— Какая?

— Я точно помню, что ты пах необычно, когда мы познакомились, но я ни разу не чувствовал на тебе подобного аромата с тех пор, как мы встретились снова. Я знаю десятки видов мужских парфюмов, но так и не нашел подходящий. Что это было? 

Джон внезапно перевернулся на спину и расхохотался. Он смеялся и смеялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Шерлок растерянно хмурился, не зная то ли ему обижаться, то ли радоваться, что он смог так развеселить Джона. 

— Потому что, Шерлок, это была женская туалетная вода, — Джон все ещё дрожал от сдерживаемого смеха. — Гарри одолжила для этого чертовски напыщенного мероприятия. 

Шерлок моргнул раз, второй, а потом резко притянул к себе Джона и поцеловал. Он не знал смогут ли они быть в радости и горе до конца их жизни, но Шерлок знал наверняка: Джон Уотсон — невероятный и непредсказуемый, и им будет очень хорошо вместе, сколько бы времени у них ни было.

**Author's Note:**

> *Нистагм: — https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нистагм#/media/Файл%3AOptokinetic_nystagmus.gif


End file.
